The Black Knights
by nanoman79
Summary: Whenever there is a mission that is to difficult, to out of way, or just plain crazy for the Britannian military, they call in the Black Knights led by Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. Now with 1000% more crossovers. Now with a plot, sort of.
1. Blood stained Euphie and the Big date

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its character. I do however own this inane concept.

Whenever there is a mission that is too difficult, too out of way, or just plain crazy for the Britannian military, they call in the experts. A group so precise. A group so particular. A group that is crazy enough to do just about anything for money. They call in The Black Knights.

* * *

Group roll call.

Lelouch vi Britannia: smart as hell. This prince of Britannia is the group mastermind. He plans all the missions. He also selects the team members for each particular mission. He is also very smooth with the ladies or so he says.

Nunnally vi Britannia: cute as hell. This Britannian princess, apart form being the cutest thing in the world, is deadly in close arms combat. Just remember to never interfere with her oniisama time.

Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld: crazy as hell. This red haired nobleman's daughter is the team's weapons expert. She is hot but don't tell her that or she'll kick your ass. Also never, mention the fact that she is not so secretly in love with Lelouch. I mean it is not like she'll follow him to hell and back if he asked her to.

Shirley Fennette: clumsy as hell. This orange haired beauty is the team's sniper. She also has a runaway imagination. So be careful. Remember she does not have a big crush on Lelouch. It isn't like she has shrine in his honor in her bedroom. It isn't like she's kept everything he has ever given her since kindergarten including that tissue he sneezed into.

Milly Ashford: perverted as hell. This blonde bombshell is the team's party planner. She is the world's biggest gossip. You have been warned. She also doesn't secretly love Lelouch. It's not like she tortures him with crazy events in an effort to show that love.

Euphemia li Britannia: sexy as hell. This former princess is the team's undercover agent. She plays everything from casino bunny girl to archeologist. Remember to never touch her teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles.

Suzaku Kururugi: naïve as hell. This Japanese boy does cool spin kicks. And I guess he pretty much does everything else too. He also believes the world can be changed by talking things out or shooting someone in the face. It works either way. Never badmouth his true love, Japanese anime. He'll cut your throat or send you a box set of Death Note or Ouran High School Host Club.

Rivalz Cardemonde: gullible as hell. This blue haired boy is the team's male undercover agent. He plays everything from boy toy to gigolo. He also drives a motorcycle with a weapon-loaded sidecar. Just don't make fun of his hair. He worked for hours on it.

Gino Weinsberg: goofy as hell. This sexy blonde is team's comic relief. Well he is also good with machinery. If you every need a hug, he is your man. Never refuse one of his hugs. A wise man once said refusing a Gino hug is like being stabbed in the chest.

Anya Alstreim: quiet as hell. This little pink haired loli is the team's photographer. Nobody on the team has put more people behind bars than this underage silent assassin. Never ever, ever touch her phone or camera. Or ruin her shot, camera or gun.

Rolo Halliburton: psycho as hell. This young man is the one of the team's assassins. Did I mention he is crazy? No really, he is clinically insane and should see a doctor. I mean like some Vienna university level learned from Freud kind of guy or girl.

The auxiliary members, aka the B squad, include former Britannian military members Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu, martial arts expert Sayoko Shinozaki, and Alice Liddell. Yeah they do a lot of the grunt work. They also hire Luciano Bradley and his Valkyrie Squad whenever stuff is going to get bloody.

Nina Einstein, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, and Rakshata Chawla are the team's scientific and technological experts. They provide the team with all the cool gadgets. Just don't eat or even touch any of Cecile's homemade food. They are to die for. No really people have died.

CC is their government contact. She is a green haired immortal witch that gives people special powers. Schniezel el Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia are their usual employers.

* * *

Now the opening credits. Cue the cheesy action music.

There is a big explosion. Lelouch appears in the center. He is going over the team's next mission. Then it cuts to him kissing several hot girls including Milly and Shirley. Then Kallen slaps. Lastly, he is in bed with Kallen. He sits up and grins only to be hit with a pillow.

Nunnally in a cute pink dress is standing holding a teddy bear. Out of said teddy bear she pulls out a knife. Several spliced scenes of her pulling out several weapons from the stuffed animal. Finally, she and said teddy bear are walking away. Behind her, there are several men on the ground.

Kallen slaps Lelouch only to move his head out of the way. She pulls out a gun and shoots down several men. Then she kisses him and slaps him again.

We see a target through a sniper rifle's sight. Then everything begins to move around. Shirley falls on her butt and accidentally shoots the rifle. The bullet ricochets and hits the target between the eyes. Shirley gets up and smiles.

Milly is seen at a large banquet. She begins to laugh like a maniac as people begin to keel over. Then Cecile comes out of the kitchen dressed as a chef.

Euphemia is wearing her favorite pink dress. She spins around revealing several costumes. Finally, she is standing in her pink dress with a submachine gun going off on some bad guys.

There are scenes of Suzaku training with Sensei Tohdoh as a young man. Lelouch is in the background taking a nap. Then Suzaku is doing some of his world-renowned spin kicks only on the dance floor.

Rivalz is riding in his bike guns blazing. Then a scene of Gino hugging him. This cuts to Gino hugging several people including some in shackles.

Rolo and Anya are dressed in matching sailor costumes pointing at the pervert who touched them in an inappropriate manner. They are grinning the whole time.

Then a small scene of Jeremiah, Villetta, Sayoko, and Alice doing all the work. Finally, the science team is cooking up something in the lab literally and figuratively. There is another explosion. This time the entire team is walking in front of it.

**

* * *

**

May 27, 2020 ATB

Lelouch and Suzaku are sitting around enjoying a nice breakfast. They are currently on a Caribbean Island ruled by a ruthless dictator. They are currently on a recon mission. They hear a noise over in the distance. Lelouch raises his hands to his head.

"Oh no she's at it again."

Suzaku looks around. "Who."

Lelouch points out into the town. "Anya."

Sure enough, the small pink haired girl is going around with a camera crew. She likes to prepare certain fight scenes for the team's promotional video. Lelouch likes to point out that they really do not need it since they always can get work from Britannia. Lelouch and Suzaku go over to where Anya is.

Anya is directing her crew. "Okay guys put camera C here. Now put camera B up there. We can have Suzaku do some of his spinny kicks here. I think there is enough room. Maybe we can do a rehearsal later."

As Lelouch and Suzaku near Anya, a jeep of soldiers comes riding in.

They go over to Anya. "Hola senorita. Are you ah doing a movies here?"

Anya nods.

"Okay, well you need to have permisos to do that. If you don't have the papel, then we need to go to the office and talky to Julio."

Lelouch walks over and in perfect Spanish he answers, "Oh no need to do that. I have the necessary permits right here."

Lelouch is always prepared for everything. The soldier looks over the paper. More importantly, he pockets the bills on top of said papers.

"Okays everything looking good senor."

He hands the paper back to Lelouch. "Hey senor if you need anybodys to be in your movies. My guys they work real cheap. You know. If you need someone to just stand in the back and get killed or somethings."

Lelouch nods and continues still in Spanish. "Of course, when we get to that part we know who to call."

There are a series of explosions coming from the palace complex. Lelouch shakes his head. All that prep work for nothing. Anya is a bit miffed when she realizes what is going on. The soldiers just piss their pants because they realize that they are just extras. And we all what happens to them.

"Suzaku-spin kick."

Suzaku kick the crap out of the soldiers. While Anya lulls them in with her cute look before she decimates them. Lelouch just stands there and directs Anya and Suzaku. He didn't think today was going to be so much work. He is going to need a second breakfast to make up for the calories he is losing as he orders his subordinates around. Coming out of the palace complex are some very scared looking soldiers.

"Yo no lo toque." (I didn't touch it.)

They all repeat this over an over. Behind them comes Euphie covered in blood wearing her favorite pink dress.

Lelouch isn't happy with this. "Damn it Euphie. You have to be shitting me. I was hoping to spend a few more days here with the senoritas."

Another group of soldiers comes out from the town. Lelouch smiles as he takes the contact out of his left eye. Time to get to work.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you."

The soldiers fall down before he can finish. Behind them is a light brown haired girl wearing a pink dress with a big bow. She also has several bow and ribbons in her hair. She is also holding a teddy bear. At the sight of this all the soldiers, that are not dead or unconscious, freak out and head for the ocean.

Lelouch puts his contact back in. "Nunnally, what the hell. You ruined my favorite part. The part where I go Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to die. And all the bad guys fall over."

Nunnally giggles, "Oh oniisama, you're just mad because this is our twenty-fifth mission of the year. And we all now what that means."

This makes everybody else giggle and grin as well. Lelouch shakes his head.

"Euphie, what happened?"

"They touched Mr. Cuddles."

Lelouch shakes his head even more. He is joined by the rest of the team.

**Inside the palace thirty minutes ago**

Euphie is alone with several men including the leader. This is the part she enjoys the most. No, she isn't going to have sex with these men. She would never do that with anyone but her Suzubear. Okay maybe with Lulu if Suzaku happened to die or was invalid. But only if she was drunk or something. Well back to the action.

Rather then sleep with the men, she uses her geass to make them believe that they experienced the best night of their lives. In most cases, it was usually the last night of their lives because Lelouch kills them for looking at his sister. If it is one man, he usually humps a pillow or stuffed animal. If it is a group of men, Euphie has them hump each other. Because of Euphie's geass, they usually ignored the fact that they are sore in some very unusual places. She is about to begin when the leader picks up her teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles.

"Why don't we begins, eh? Let us just move this little bear out of the way. Or maybes we can use him."

Euphie stand up and glares. She begins to speak in the most demonic voice anyone has ever heard.

"Put Mr. Cuddles down!"

The soldiers look around for the source of the voice. The leader looks like he wants to crap his pants.

"Suegra, estas ahi. Yo no hice nada."

Euphie stands up and goes over to the men. "I said put Mr. Cuddles down!"

The soldiers look over to Euphie now. They toss her the bear, but it is much too late for that. She and Mr. Cuddles spend the next twenty minutes killing soldiers. The freaky part is of course that she put most of the blame on the stuffed animal. It's distressing enough when a hot girl in a pink dress is charging at you with a submachine gun. You don't know whether to hit on her or take cover. Then she begins to talk to the bear as if it were a person. Lelouch is lucky that he is Euphie's favorite brother. Because if anyone else tried to deny Mr. Cuddles his share of the earnings, they would probably get hurt.

**Back to the present**

Lelouch calls their contact on the island to tell them the job is done. This job was worth thirty million pounds so they were really cleaning up. Since other than Kallen he is the only one who has any math skills, he keeps most of the money. Before leaving the island, he checks to make sure the money is deposited in the right accounts. He does not want to have the send in the B Squad. They act first and ask questions later.

As Suzaku flies them out, Lelouch begins to think of what is coming up next. Of course, he has to keep his promise. He has to let Suzaku and Euphie go out on a date, and he has to go out on one with Kallen. Damn his parents for wanting him to continue with his duties as a prince. Well the rules don't say anything about it being a double date or a triple date. Lelouch receives a message. He grins. He has a plan.

* * *

A few days later, everybody is getting ready for the big date. Lelouch is sitting on his bed staring at his suit. Well actually, the bed also belongs to Kallen. They are sort of betrothed. As a prince of Britannia, it is Lelouch's duty to give the empire plenty of heirs. Like many of his older brothers, he is putting all that off until later. He knows the moment he marries Kallen; he will be declared the heir to the throne.

In addition, once he married five girls, he would be emperor. His parents were working overtime on that. Apart from Kallen, there was obviously Milly, Shirley, and Anya. Of course, they kept sending the Black Knights good-looking secretaries. There was even talk about him marrying Suzaku's cousin Kaguya. Well none of that was going to matter tonight because Lelouch had decided to have some fun.

He noticed that Kallen has been talking to him for a while. "What was that, bunny?"

This is the one thing that Kallen hates about Lelouch, the fact that he is always lost in thought.

"I said I can't believe you are letting Milly and Shirley go out with Clovis and Schneizel."

"I don't see any problems with it."

Kallen grins, "You don't see any problem with allowing members of your harem to go out on a date with your brothers."

Lelouch knew what she was doing. It was a game to her. "Well not really. Although putting Clovis and Milly scares the shit out of me. Milly just isn't Clovis's type."

Kallen disagrees, "Milly's a hot blonde. She's everybody's type. What about Shirley."

Lelouch laughs, "What me worry about Schniezel. Isn't he going out with that Kannon chick?"

Now Kallen laughs, "Lelouch, Kannon is a guy."

"What no way really."

Now that Lelouch thinks about it. He shrugs. He looks over to Kallen. "You look beautiful."

Kallen blushed, "I just threw something on."

Lelouch grins, "Liar. Let's go."

They all live at Black Knight headquarters in downtown Pendragon so the restaurant isn't very far. Well to everyone but Lelouch. He hates doing any exercise that he isn't being paid for. Well there are a few exceptions to that. The entire team was going to dinner. Apart from the aforementioned couples, there was also Nunnally/Gino, Rivalz/Nina, Rolo/Anya, and Lloyd/Rakshata.

At first, he wondered if Kallen would be mad at his attempt to weasel out of their date by making it a group thing. Dinner was well dinner. Of course, Schneizel was taking care of the bill. Only he didn't know it yet. However, Lelouch looks a little distracted. He was ignoring the fact that Suzaku and Euphie were practically swallowing each other's tongues. It was beginning to bother everybody else. Especially Kallen, Shirley, Milly, and Anya who wanted to do that with Lelouch.

He excuses himself from the table. When he is gone for a few minutes, Kallen goes after him. He promised her a date. This certainly wasn't it. As Kallen rounds the corner, she hears Lelouch talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, he's here."

….

"Just take him out the back."

…

"No problem. I better get back before Kallen gets angry,"

"Too late."

Lelouch turns around and sees Kallen standing there. "Oh hey bunny, what are you doing? Is it time for dessert yet?"

Kallen crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares. "Are you working on the night of our big date Lelouch vi Britannia?"

Lelouch looks down. "Well you see. I had to." He reaches into his pocket and fiddles with something.

Suddenly four individuals come bursting in to the restaurant. They go over and take two men sitting in the back.

Kallen looks over at what is going on. "Why is the B Squad here?"

"Well you see Jeremiah's sister needed braces. Villetta's brother wants to start a rock band only he doesn't know how to play an instrument. Of course, Sayoko needs new outfits. Then there is all this stuff that Lloyd needs for the lab. Not to mention the hospital bill for Cecile's latest attempt at food creation."

Kallen frowned a little. Of course, Lelouch didn't mention her defacing Gino's car after he made a pass at her. Or Euphie destroying the art museum after the security guards wanted to check Mr. Cuddles for contraband. There were so many expenses attached to the Black Knights.

Lelouch makes the phone call to inform their employer that the job was done. That done he turned around to face Kallen who was standing there hands on hips.

"You know that you owe me another date now."

Lelouch nods. At least she didn't tell him that he had to sleep on the couch. She learned her lesson from the last time she did that. Of course, now that he thinks about it. That is another expense that he has to account for. She drags him back to the table. Great she's going to make him finish this date and go out on another one. Well he had better be getting some tonight and it had better be a group thing.

* * *

Author's note: So I saw the Expendables on Friday and decided to write about Lelouch leading a team of mercenaries. It was 1 am when I came home and started writing this, okay.

So this is obviously AU. One in which Charles and Marianne reject the whole killing the gods thing. That comes into play later. Also one in which Britannia doesn't go off trying to conquer the world for the most part. Britannia encompasses the Americas. There are still wars with the EU and Chinese Federation.

There isn't any real plot. It will just be a series of adventures of sorts. So if anyone has any ideas let me know. Also any pairings will work. Seriously if you have an idea to pair any two people from Code Geass or another anime. I will at least try to have them go out on a date. The main pairings will be Lelouch/Kallen, Suzaku/Euphie, and Gino/Nunally. Obviously Lelouch will have a harem so there are openings for that if anyone is interested. So keep that in mind if you have an idea.


	2. Much ado about nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

Whenever there is a mission that is to difficult, to out of way, or just plain crazy for the Britannian military, they call in the experts. A group so precise. A group so particular. A group that is crazy enough to do just about anything for money. They call in The Black Knights.

Roll opening credits

**July 22, 2020**

Lelouch is sitting around Black Knight headquarters. Today he has to play secretary. He knows better than to ask why he has to play secretary. He is after all the one who got her pregnant. Most of the time the secretaries are chased off by the girls or Cecile's cooking. However, the current secretary was just so nice that everybody just left her alone well almost everyone. Well at least it taught the girls the lesson that trying to make him sleep on the couch was a bad idea.

It was a slow and boring day at the office. Almost everybody is taking the day off to go shopping. Lelouch is trying to do some paperwork. Since he has been out on a few missions, he has a lot to do around here. Ayame Futaba, the pregnant secretary, comes to join Lelouch. To help with the paperwork she was allowed to hire a few friends to help her, Mutsuki Minase and Ichijiku Hinata but they are also out this morning

She calls out to him. "Mr. Lelouch."

At least she has stopped calling him your highness or prince. Even thought they have had sex more than once and of course being impregnated by him, she still feels nervous around him.

"Yes Ayame dear."

She smiles, "You have a ten o'clock appointment."

He looks at the clock. It is about nine-thirty. "Very well," Lelouch looks over at her. "You should take the rest of the morning off. If something were to happen to you, Kallen will kill me."

Ayame nods and goes over to one of the employee break rooms. Lelouch continues with the paperwork. At ten o'clock, his appointment comes in. Lelouch continues with his paperwork. The sooner he finishes the sooner he gets to 'hang out' with Ayame. Of course, he needs to finish before the rest of the girls come back.

Lelouch looks up long enough to get a glance of his potential employer. "Take a seat Mr. V."

Lelouch shrugs at the name. With another quick glance, Lelouch notices that the man is barely taller than a child. Of course, Anya even at seventeen isn't very tall, but the things she can do with her tongue. Lelouch puts that thought out of his head and gets back to business.

"What can we do for you, Mr. V?"

"I would like you to kill the gods."

Lelouch sighs and points to the fee board behind him. "Well of course we have as standard god-killing fee. Naturally if there is more than one god the fee will increase."

This was due to an incident that took place in Japan from the year before when there ended up being multiple 'gods' at a certain site. The employer for that mission refused to pay up so the B Squad did their thing.

Lelouch drones on. "Of course if the person in question is only worshipped by the masses and does not believe himself to be a god. The fee also changes."

This was due to a separate incident that also took place in Japan. There was a cult of Lelouch worshippers. He was lucky that Kallen wasn't on her period during that mission. Now Lelouch looks up at his potential employer.

"So Mr. V. what is it that you want us to do?"

"Like I said before I would like you to kill the gods."Lelouch looks over the man carefully. Obviously, he is wearing a disguise and is using voice modulation. Lelouch turns his head and twists his mouth,

"Uncle Victor is that you?"

The man shakes his head. "No, I'm Mr. V."

"Holy shit it is you. Uncle Victor, what the hell are you doing? I should call Nunnally. She is going to be so excited."

Mr. V. aka V.V. aka Victor zi Britannia yells, "NO! Don't call her."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders in confusion. "Why not?"

A horrifying image comes to V.V's mind. One of many experiences that happened over ten years ago. This one is particularly terrifying. Since he was unable to convince his brother to go along with his scheme to take down the gods, V.V. hung around Pendragon going from palace to palace. He in particular loved to visit Aries Palace because he was able to have conversations with Lelouch and the visiting Schniezel. However, on this particular day Clovis came to visit. Then Nunnally had a crazy idea to have some sort of dress up event.

V.V. lets out a yell. "No stop it! I don't want to dress up like a princess."

This startles Lelouch. Ayame comes out of the break room.

"Mr. Lelouch is anything wrong."

"No Ayame dear. Mr. V is just giving me the information for our potential mission. Go back and rest."

Ayame smiles and goes back into the break room.

V.V. shakes his head. Lelouch is just like Charles. "Who is that?"

"Oh just our secretary. She is pregnant so she needs to rest up."

V.V. raises an eyebrow and sighs.

"Okay now Uncle Victor down to business. What this about killing the gods?"

"Don't you wish to end the world of lies?"

Lelouch shrugs. "Is that even possible?"

"There may be a way. Things just need to come together."

"I don't know. I kind of like lying. It's sort of my calling card."

V.V. didn't like where this was going. "Very well. I have other jobs for you then."

V.V. spends the next hour going over several jobs offers. Lelouch promises to look into them but can't guarantee anything. V.V. leaves the office only after getting Lelouch's word that Nunnally won't find out about his visit. As he leaves, Kallen walks into the office.

"Who was the little girl?"

Lelouch laughs. "That was Mr. V. He has a few potential jobs for us."

Just then, Ayame comes over bringing Lelouch his lunch. "Mr. Lelouch, here is your lunch."

Kallen shakes her head. "Ayame you should be resting not getting this lazy jerk lunch."

"Oh it's okay Miss Kallen. Mr. Lelouch let me rest today."

"Very well then you can have the rest of the day off."

Ayame is unsure but Lelouch nods signaling that it is okay. In reality, only Lelouch and Nunnally can give orders around here, but Lelouch knows better than to mess with Kallen. Kallen sits down next to Lelouch. She hands him a bag.

"Well since Ayame probably took her time in preparing this, we can't let it go to waste."

Kallen begins to eat Lelouch's lunch. Lelouch is stuck eating the Jungle Burger food that Kallen brought.

"So what does this Mr. V. want us to do?"

**August 10, 2020**

They are one of V.V.'s missions. It is one of the tougher ones. The whole team is involved. See it all began a few years back when Lelouch's parents rejected V.V.'s crazy 'killing the gods' scheme. So he threatened to kill them. Only it is tough for a fifty year old in a ten year olds body to get weapons, no matter how much money he has. Hey, illegal gun vendors have standards too. Well anyways, the emperor decided to get back at V.V. by hiding some of his prized possessions in different locations around the world.

Now they were on the hunt for his rubber ducky. Lelouch didn't care as long as the money came in. The pressure to get married was mounting. He was going to give Kallen the wedding of eight lifetimes. He just hasn't gotten around to asking her to marry him.

This mission took them to Japan. V.V.'s prized possession was located in an illegal gambling establishment. Rivalz and Euphie went in undercover as a bunny boy and girl. Rolo and Nunnally had gotten jobs as waiters. Suzaku and Gino went in as young nobles looking for a good time. Naturally, Lelouch went in as playboy chess player accompanied by his harem, Kallen, Milly, Shirley, Anya, and Cecile. By the looks Kallen was giving him, Lelouch knew that he was going to owe her big time for this. The other girls didn't mind their skimpy outfits that much.

After playing a few games of chess with some of the weaker competition, Lelouch is now challenged by the Black King, a notorious gambler. Of course, Lelouch wins but the Black King won't go out so easy. He bets double or nothing and then has someone bring it out.

"Is this what you are looking for? This little silly toy. To tell you the truth if I wasn't getting paid so much to keep it, I would have tossed it out years ago."

At that moment, Euphie comes over to their table. As expected, she has Mr. Cuddles with her.

The Black King looks over at her. "What is this pretty little thing we have here?"

He reaches for Euphie and accidentally grabs Mr. Cuddles. That was his last mistake. Euphie didn't say anything. She just broke his arm. Then all hell broke loose. There were several explosions going on around them. The B team was on the move. Lelouch signaled for Rolo to make a move for the duck. He used his geass power to freeze everyone and then handed it to Suzaku who used his crazy ninja skills to make a quick get away.

Of course, that left the rest of the team to fend for themselves. Euphie or rather Mr. Cuddles is still kicking the Black King's ass.

Lelouch looks around. "Let's go team."

Suddenly Kallen grabs him by the arm and starts pulling him away. "This way."

The beginning to run away but the casino security staff begins to chase after them.

As he runs away with Kallen, Lelouch is smiling.

"Hey bunny this is like that time at the Babel Tower when I lost my memories and you and CC came and rescued me."

Kallen face palms, "Lelouch that never happened. You are confusing real life with that stupid story of yours."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulder. "I guess. But it could work. Let me see."

Lelouch pulls out a map of the layout of the building. "Okay Q1 had to the 21st floor. P4 block the stairs. R5 30 degrees to your left. N1, 50 meters ahead fire at the ceiling. "

Kallen slaps, "What are you talking about? Let's just get out of here."

The rest of the team is following behind. Gino has to lift Euphie and carry her away. Of course, he only does after Nunnally secures Mr. Cuddles. Gino doesn't want anything to happen to him. Himself not the stuffed animal. They all manage to get away. Obviously, the B Squad is still inside taking care of business.

When the get back to the Ikaruga, their transport ship, Kallen looks over at their objective.

"Tell me again why we risked our lives for this stupid rubber duck."

Lelouch responds, "Because we are getting paid 10 million pounds."

Taking into account the Black Knight company fee, which was twenty percent. It still amounted to a little over five hundred thousand per member if you factor in the B Squad. Which wasn't that bad when you considered that they did everything in a few days time. Now they had a little time to rest and of course, Milly decides to throw a party. Since she wants to save money, she hires Cecile to do the catering. Everybody get sick form the food and begins to throw up. Well almost everybody. Suzaku looks over at the three royal children and wonders why they aren't sick.

"Hey Lelouch, why aren't the three of you guys throwing up with the rest of us."

Lelouch keeps eating Cecile's peanut butter, mayonnaise, and bologna sandwiches dipped in bourbon tartar sauce.

"I don't know. This isn't that bad considering some of the food we eat at the royal palace."

In between pukes, Suzaku manages to get out. "What do you mean?"

"Well at the palace we get all these guests from around the world. So they make food from their native lands. Mom and dad make us eat all that food. So our stomachs have gotten used to eating some pretty weird stuff."

Lelouch looks around and realizes that the only people still standing are his two sister and Cecile who is somehow immune to her own food. Lelouch was hoping to get himself some tonight. He looks over at his sisters. They are acting as if they are drunk. Lelouch wonders what else Cecile put in her food. Before he has a chance to ask, Euphie comes over and sits on his lap.

She has a giant grin. "Hey Lulu, Suzaku is throwing up in the bathroom," She leans into him, "Let's go to over to a room."

Nunnally comes over and sits on top of both of them.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Euphie answers her. "Me and Lulu are going to go have sex."

Nunnally nods, "That's a good idea. I should go too."

Euphie nods in agreement at her sister's idea.

The two girls drag Lelouch off to his room. Everybody else is in the Black Knight infirmary except for Cecile. Lelouch looks over towards her. "Cecile, come over and help me."

Lelouch smiles as Cecile runs over. When they reach the room, Nunnally and Euphie fall down. They had a little too much bourbon tartar sauce. Cecile turns around to leave the room when she feels something pulling her back into the room. Lelouch puts his arms around her and kisses her.

Cecile gasps, "Your highness."

Lelouch looks into Cecile's eyes. "You funky food cost me my wild orgy so you have to make up for it."

Cecile doesn't know how to respond to that. Even though she is president of the Prince Schniezel fan club, Prince Lelouch has always intrigued her. His sexy eyes. The way he combs his hair. That well toned body hidden under his clothes. His voice makes a woman weak in the knees. Of course, Cecile like most women that hang the Black Knights and the royal family has heard rumors about Lelouch's royal babymaker. Cecile doesn't resist when Lelouch takes her over to the bed.

In the morning, Lelouch is sore all over. If Cecile wasn't enough. Nunnally and Euphie got up some time during the night and joined in. To top it off Sayoko and Villetta came in to give Lelouch a report on everyone else. They also have strong stomachs. Well they also joined in. It was going to take a few hours for Lelouch to recover. He looked over and noticed that all the women were still on the bed. Maybe he didn't need that much time to recover. Just as he thought about getting up and grabbing the nearest female body. He sees a shadow over him. It is the little girl he loves above everything else in the world, his little sister Evelyn.

"Hey brother Lulu. Were you having a sleepover?"

Lelouch blinks. Now he is sore all over again. How's he going to get out of this? Now this is a job for the Black Knights.

* * *

Author's note: Lelouch will frequently mention cannon Code Geass events. It will be explained why next chapter. Anonymous wanted a Lelouch/Euphie/Nunnally threesome. Wolfgang wanted some older women involved so I did that by adding Cecile, Villetta, and Sayoko. So I combined them. I'm not all that great at writing lemons so they probably won't happen. I think it's funny when everybody talks about the older women in Code Geass. I guess they are older when compared to Lelouch but it isn't like any of them are in their late thirties. I'm older than all the main Code Geass female characters.


	3. Mercenary babysitter and commercial time

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept.

Whenever there is a mission that is to difficult, to out of way, or just plain crazy for the Britannian military, they call in the experts. A group so precise. A group so particular. A group that is crazy enough to do just about anything for money. They call in The Black Knights.

Roll opening credits

Black Knights Jr. Squad

Leader  
Evelyn vi Britannia  
Born: December 5, 2009  
Hair color: black  
Eye color: amethyst  
Talents: The most dangerous vi Britannia of them all. This precocious princess has the intelligence of her brother, the cuteness of her sister, and the ruthlessness of her parents. Her most prized possession is her stuffed dog collection.  
Ambition: To help her older brother take over the world.

* * *

Communications officer  
Castor vi Britannia  
Born: May 27, 2011  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: blue  
Talents: Can talk your head off. He made his first ham radio at the age of five and began to communicate with truckers. His call sign is red lotus lover or RLL69 (CC picked it out for him). He knows truckers from all over the world.  
Ambitions: If Lelouch doesn't do it, to marry Kallen.

* * *

Intelligence officer  
Pollux vi Britannia  
Born: May 27, 2011  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: blue  
Talents: Can make a lawyer tell the truth. Boy of a thousand faces and disguises. He began dressing up as members of the royal family at the age of four. Once he fooled everyone into believing that he was indeed Bismarck Waldstein.  
Ambitions: Having a threesome with Milly and Shirley. He just isn't sure what that means.

* * *

Missions expert  
Faramond eu Britannia  
Born: November 14, 2003  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: hazel  
Talents: magnificent knightmare pilot. Marital arts expert. Really a jack of all trades.  
Ambitions: To get people to treat him like an adult. Also to get his aunt Nunnally to stop dressing him up like a princess.

* * *

Explosives expert  
Karine le Britannia  
Born: November 14, 2003  
Hair color: red  
Eye color: blue  
Talents: VV, um Mr. V calls her Bitchy Bitch. She is good with explosives though. She is also good with animals.  
Ambitions: Much like Faramond her ambition is to join the real Black Knights instead of the jr squad. She knows that stupid Nunnally has something to do with keeping her out.

* * *

Video game expert  
Conrad li Britannia  
Born: June 23, 2014  
Hair color: purple  
Eye color: blue  
Talents: This love child of Princess Cornelia and her knight Guilford has gained fame around the world for his magnificent video game playing.  
Ambitions: To become the best in the world at what he does.

* * *

Pooping and peeing expert

Chigusa Oghi  
Born: August 5, 2019  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: golden  
Talents: She doesn't do much. Just drools over everything  
Ambitions: To one day walk around and eat big girl food.

**

* * *

**

August 12, 2020 ATB

After getting Evelyn to wait outside, Lelouch takes a shower and goes over to his office where his mom is waiting. At the moment Marianne is having Ayame add some items to the fee board. Lelouch notices that one of the items is babysitting. Faramond, Castor, and Pollux are sitting in the lobby reading the latest issue of Lloyd's magazine, Mad Scientist Monthly.

"Oh hi Mr. Lelouch, your first appointment is here."

Lelouch looks over at his mother and signals for her to follow him into his office. Lelouch takes a seat at his desk.

"So what's going on mom?"

"That's a cute secretary you got outside, dear."

Lelouch shrugs, "I take it you want us to do some babysitting."

"Yes, remember you promised the kids you take them on a mission."

"I guess they can come. Our next one is pretty simple. Is that all mom?"

Marianne gets up to leave. "There is one more thing, dear. Can you not make your father such a bad guy in your story? People are starting to think that he doesn't care about you kids."

Lelouch sighs. He has that nothing could be further from the truth. Despite having several wives and many children Charles zi Britannia is a model father. Last year he took them all on a camping trip. He rented all of Rhode Island and parts of Connecticut so they could all be together.

"Mom, I don't know. My Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution seasons 1 and 2 have won several awards. Plus I am now marketing my own set of toys."

Marianne sighs.

"Come mom. I mean I killed Clovis and Euphie and they aren't complaining."

"Very well dear do as you please. I see you in a few days."

As his mother leaves, Lelouch follows her outside. The twins and Faramond are still reading Lloyd's magazine. Evelyn is reading Cecile's magazine, Cooking up some Science. Karine is reading Rakashata's Taking care of my babies. Lelouch goes over to them and waves them over.

"Come one let's go over out next mission"

Lelouch spends some time going over the next Black Knight mission with the members of the unofficial jr squad. As they are going over the plan Lelouch hears lots of noise outside. He goes over to see what all the commotion is. Outside the room is full of children.

"What going on here."

An overwhelmed Kallen points up to the television. His father is on in some sort of commercial.

"Hi Charles zi Britannia here. As emperor of this great nation I'm expected to have lots of potential heirs. But sometimes running a country and having to watch all these kids can be such a hassle. So who do I call. Why the Black Knight babysitting agency. There is no job too big or too small for them."

Lelouch smacks his forehead with his palm. The twins do the same. Evelyn shakes her head.

"Stupid Quaker Oats guy. Doesn't he know we have stuff to do?"

Lelouch shakes his head as he giggles. "Evelyn, don't talk about dad like that. It's okay I have a plan."

Lelouch leaves the room and screams out, "Jeremiah, get in here."

Jeremiah and Sayoko come out of the kitchen. He is wearing his trademarked 'Orange-kun' apron.

"Yes master Lelouch."

"I need you to watch the kids for a while."

"Oh it would be a pleasure to watch over these princes and princesses."

Lelouch shakes his head. "Not these kids. Those kids."Lelouch opens the door to the lobby revealing the dozens of children outside. As Jeremiah stands there stunned, Lelouch makes his exit. The Jr. Black Knights wisely follow him. As he runs away, Lelouch has an epiphany.

"I know what we can do."

A few days later there are camera crews all over Black Knight headquarters. Lelouch has official closed Black Knight babysitting for the most part because they are shooting comercials.

"Lelouch vi Britannia boy genius here. Ever wonder how I got to be so smart. Well it wasn't genetics I'll tell you that. It was by reading Encyclopedia Britannia. It has all the answers you need. Everything from Aardvark to Zyzym. So if you want to improve your life Encyclopedia Britannia is for you."

The girls in bikini surround Lelouch.

"Hi Gino Weinberg here. When me and my lady go out on the town to have a good time, I make sure she is wearing Kotux tampons. Because only Kotux has the side guard to prevent unwanted leakage. So remember to buy Kotux for you special lady."

Nunnally walks over smiling as she grabs the box.

"Hey I'm Rivalz Cardemonde. Sometimes in the heat of the moment I forget to wrap up my gear. Then the next day I get that itching, burning sensation. When that happens I reach for some Petracide. One little dab of this stuff and all the itching goes away. So remember don't be a fool wrap your tool. But just in case you forget grab some Petracide."

"Euphemia li Britannia here. Is it possible to look too sexy? Well not really. Which is why I like to shop at Crazy Stacey's Used Clothes Emporium. Because when you're this sexy anything looks good."

Euphie is wearing several selections from Crazy Stacey's

"Hey there it's your buddy Lelouch here. Ever need some automail to make up for that missing body part and are strolling through Resembool. Visit the Rockbells. They have all you need.

Pictures of Edward Elric's automail.

"Suzaku Kururugi here. Wondering how I got so buff. Well it took a lot of hard work. But also some of this. Dr. Mindbender's Crazy Time Sports Drink. After I hit the weights, I always remember to take a sip."

"Nunnally vi Britannia here. Ever wonder what to get that special someone on their birthday or special day. Well you can never go wrong with Cecile Croomy's mayonnaise and jelly covered chocolate balls.

Nunnally eats one and doesn't get sick or die.

"Lelouch vi Britannia here. Have you ever been in Karakura town and needed some medical attention. Stop by the Kurosaki Clinic. They have everything you need."

Mr. Kurosaki charges at Lelouch only to be stopped by his own son.

"Kallen Stadtfeld here. Sometimes the one you love is playing hard to get. So I use some Profactoball. It's the date rape drug of choice for those that know about such matters."

Kallen walks over to an unconscious Lelouch and grins.

"Milly Ashford here. Ever have some juicy gossip that you just need to get out but you have no reception. Well just get the Z-phone from the Orange Company. It's the best phone an the market."

Milly calls Lelouch who is over on Coruscant handling some business.

"Shirely Fennette here. Whenever I need some new flooring. Be it carpeting or tile, I call Jim's Carpets and more. Their floors are so comfortable you could sleep or do whatever on them."

Lelouch and Shirley are under a blanket on the floor.

"Hey I'm Anya and I'm Rolo. Buy this gum or something bad will happen to you."

They hold up a pack of the gum.

"Sayoko Shinozaki here. Whenever I need some knives for cutting some meat or whatever, I use Schiller brand knives. They are the best."

Sayoko cuts some kind of meat.

"Luciano Bradley here. For the best steaks in town go over to Nonnette's Steakhouse. I like mine rare."

He takes a bit and his mouth is covered in blood.

"Hi I'm Kallen and whenever I need some bats or some other sporting equipment. I head over to Huge Four Sporting Goods. They have all I need.

Kallen begins to chase Lelouch around with her bat.

"Hi I'm CC and I'm an immortal witch. Over the ages I've discovered that pizza is really the food of the gods. The best pizza is from Sam's Pizza. Not only do they have the best ingredients but they are open 24 hrs. So if you get a late night carving for pizza maybe I'll see you at Sam's."

CC is surrounded by pizza boxes. (The commercial is shot in her room.)

"Hey it's your friend Lelouch again. Is your home getting overrun by crazy demon looking creatures. Well then you should call Tokine Yukimura. Not only is this kekkaishi cute but she also kicks butt."

Video of Tokine taking down Pollux dressed as an ayakashi.

After the commercials are shot, Lelouch looksover at the Black Knight bank account. With the money from the babysitting and the commercials it appears as if they have enough to get by. They still need to do some big jobs. Well either that or they can tone down their lifestyle. He can hear them talking about throwing another party. Well so much for toning down.

* * *

Two figures are aboard a star cruiser. They are staring down at a box and a note.

Dear dad.

Sorry about your bounty hunter but the guy didn't know when to stop.

Your son,

Luke

The shorter hooded man scowls at the note. The box with Boba Fett's head just creeps him out.

"It appears as if we are going to need some help. Well my sister's son runs a group of mercenaries. Maybe we should call them. Let me see they are called the Black Knights."

* * *

Author's note: So I'm doing lots of crossovers from here on out. Several characters from other animes/universes will require some Black Knight help. I don't own GI Jeo, Star Wars, Bleach., Full Metal Alchemist, or Kekkaishi. I also don't own any of their characters.

So I got bored earlier today and was looking around Wikipedia. I discovered that fanfiction has a wrestling section. You mean I could have been sending Lelouch and Suzaku to Wrestlemania and I had no idea.


	4. Jedi Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept. I also don't own Star Wars or the Force. I do use it though.

Whenever there is a mission that is to difficult, to out of way, or just plain crazy for the Britannian military, they call in the experts. A group so precise. A group so particular. A group that is crazy enough to do just about anything for money. They call in The Black Knights.

Roll opening credits

* * *

After all their commercials, business has begun to pick up. Today Lelouch had several interviews with some prospective clients. A very tall man wearing all black came into his office. Well at least he has style.

"Well Mr. um Vader, what can we do for you?"

"I need you to captures some individuals for me."

"I see. Who are these individuals?"

"Well the most important is Luke Skywalker. Then there is Princess Leia Organa. Finally one Han Solo."

"Well I see that's a nice sized list. So any idea where this people are," Lelouch pauses and begins to look around for something, "Where is my pen?" Then he sees it, "There it is."

The pen floats over to Lelouch's hand.

"Wait, how did you do that?"

Lelouch looks up at his potential client. "Do what?"

"Make the pen float over to your hand."

Lelouch shrugs as he writes down the names on a piece paper. "Let me see can have a description of these people."

"Yes here are some drawings of them."

Lelouch takes the drawing from Mr. Vader. "Ah I see this very good work."

"But I didn't do anything. Don't you see the other guy?"

Lelouch looks up and sees two Mr. Vaders. "I wonder who the real one is?"

The real Mr. Vader looks over at the imposter and notices that the imposter is only about four feet tall.

"Excuse me but can't you tell that this other guy is only four feet tall."

The real Mr. Vader stands up and is an impressive seven feet tall. Lelouch shrugs.

"Have you ever thought about playing basketball because the Black Knights basketball team can really use a center? Right now we have Anya and Rolo playing at the five spot."

Mr. Vader shakes his head. "Can we get down to business?"

Lelouch waves for the other Mr. Vader who of course is Pollux to leave. Lelouch looks down at the drawings.

"You have to admit he did a pretty good job with his drawings."

He shows Pollux's drawings to Mr. Vader. "Yes they are very good. How did he know what they look like?"

"Eh, he probably read your mind."

Mr. Vader wonders what the hell he has gotten himself into when the door wings open violently. It is Suzaku.

"Lelouch, why is Darth Vader here?"

Lelouch smiles. "He wants us to look for these people," Lelouch looks down at the pictures, "You know Suzaku you look a lot like this Han Solo guy."

Mr. Vader turns around and notices a slight resemblance between the Japanese boy and the rebel pilot.

"Lelouch, why is the evil dark lord of the Sith?"

Lelouch interrupts him. "Suzaku, what did I say about name calling when dealing with potential clients."

Suzaku sighs, "Very well why is the not so nice guy dark Lord of the Sith here?"

"I told you he wants us to look for these people. Does anybody else want some tea?"

Lelouch begins to pour himself some tea only he doesn't actually touch anything. Suzaku stares at his friend.

"Lelouch, how long have you known the ways of the Force."

"Uh hello, I'm half Sith."

"Since when."

"Since I was born. I got it from my mom's side. She left when she was a girl. Something about her brother going on and on about the Jedi."

Lelouch looks over to Mr. Vader now. "I think we have a deal. Just leave it to us. We also need half the amount deposited in a few days. The rest when the job is completed."

Mr. Vader leaves but Suzaku watches him on the way out.

"Lelouch, are there any other secrets you are keeping from me?"

"I guess I'm part Jedi. I get it from my dad. The royal house of Britannia has been part Jedi since Elizabeth I had, Henry IX, with Jedi master Hoo Bin Gho."

"Wait does that mean that Euphie is part Jedi as well."

"Well ya. Haven't you ever seen her use her powers to have Mr. Cuddles beat down people."

Now that Suzaku though about it. Things have always been a little weird around royal children.

"Well what's this job we have to do?"

"All we have to do is capture these three people."

Suzaku nods and leaves the room. Lelouch makes sure that the money gets in their account before sending the team out on the job.

* * *

A few days later they are aboard the Death Star with Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, and for good measure Chewbacca.

"Well Uncle Palpi, looks like we finished the job."

"Yes, yes I suppose you'll want the rest of your money now."

Lelouch nods. "Well it was the agreement."

Lelouch flips his right hand over his head. Suddenly Suzaku and Shirley come flying in and take out all the storm troopers. Lelouch uses the force to tie up Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader.

The emperor is a little annoyed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Lelouch goes over and unties Chewbacca. "Well we need a center for our basketball team and since old respirator face over there didn't want to do it. I got Chewy."

Chewbacca points over to Han Solo. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Well I guess we can free him for a while but the kids really want him to join the Jr. Squad."

"Arrrrrrr."

"The other two. Well I guess Rivalz wants that Leia girl instead of money. And I have to give Uncle Palpi something. Just take Han Solo and remember we play the Knights of the Round on Wednesday. Bismarck is in for a shock."

Just then Shirley fumbles her light saber and it lops off the head of Emperor Palpatine.

"Damn it Shirley. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Shirley shakes her head. "Sorry Lulu. I guess we aren't going to get our money now."

"No that's not it. You killed Uncle Palpi. That means that now I am the leader of the Sith."

Darth Vader is loose and he bows before his new master. "Command me my Lord."

"Damn it how am I supposed to have fun when I have to lead the Sith in their war against the Jedi and run a Galactic Empire. I wonder if I can make Nunnally empress of the Galactic Empire. At least Yoda is still alive."

Luke Skywalker manages to get the cloth away from his mouth. "No Yoda died a few months ago."

Lelouch feels faint. "What no way? So now I have to lead the Jedi in the war against the Sith."

Euphie and Nunnally come barging into the room light sabers drawn. They notice that Emperor Palpatine is headless. Euphie begins to celebrate.

"We won the war."

Nunnally looks at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"The leader of the Sith is dead?"

"Oh crap, Uncle Palpi was leader of the Sith."

"He was your uncle."

"Ya my mom's big brother."

"So your uncle was the one who was oppressing the entire universe as emperor."

"Holy crap, Uncle Palpi was Emperor of the Galactic Empire."

Lelouch comes over and who looks depressed. "Yes he was and I am his heir."

Kallen and Milly come running. Kallen looks over at the scene. HAn Solo and Chewbacca are gone in the Aluminum Falcon. Luke and Leia are still tied up. Darth Vader is kneeling before Lelouch. Shirley is trying to put Emperor Palpatine back together. Kallen goes over to Lelouch.

"We should get going. I don't know how long Rivalz and Gino can hold off those storm troopers."

Darth Vader stands up. "I will take care of that my Lord."

He goes off to take care of the storm troopers. A few minutes later Gino and Rivalz come into the room. Rivalz makes a beeline for Leia.

Everybody is confused so Lelouch has to explain everything about his Jedi and Sith heritage. Milly tries to imagine herself as Galactic Empress. Kallen tries to imagine herself as a rebel fighting the Galactic Empire. The she realizes what it all means.

"Hey that means you are in charge of the Galactic Empire."

Lelouch shrugs. "I guess I can free everyone."

The red head nods violently. "Damn right, you are going to free everyone."

"Okay, okay. I guess I can appoint," Lelouch pauses as he thinks of a solution, "Rivalz, I guess you can't have the girl. I need her to run my Galactic Empire for me. Of course I could always put Evelyn in charge."

That earns a cry from the returning Darth Vader. After his meeting with Lelouch, he did some research on this vi Britannia kids. Especially because the emperor said they were his sister's kids.

"Well I guess Leia it is. Let's go before anything else happens."

They go back down to Earth. Lelouch puts his light saber away. Well he got away with a big one today. Maybe later he can go off and run a Galactic Empire for now he has business to conduct. Of course after this Kallen owes him big time. I mean he just liberated an entire galaxy. Lelouch wants to relax but there is still so much to do. He has a meeting today with Suzaku's old sensei, Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

"Ah Sensei Tohdoh, what can I do for you?"

"Well you see Prince Lelouch there is a matter I need you to take care of."

"Does it have to do with Chiba? I can have Rivalz show you some moves."

Tohdoh shakes his head. "No, no it has nothing to do with that."

"So what some terrorist cell."

"No, no nothing really dangerous. Well it might actually turn out to be pleasurable."

"Well what is it?"

"I need you to take my nieces, Sango and Kagome, out on a date. Well it doesn't have to be you. But I think you are the only one that can have multiple partners here. So do we have a deal?"

* * *

Author's note: I know that Sith and Jedi aren't distinct races but rather people who have chosen or been chosen to learn the light or dark side of the force.

I guess this chapter was kind of eh. Just writing something to keep the creative juices flowing.

Review if you want. If anybody has any idea for anything besides a Lelouch/Euphie/Nunnally threesome, write me a note.


	5. Tohdoh's nieces

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters. I do however own this inane concept. I also don't own Star Wars or the Force. I do use it though. Likewise I don't Inyuasha or its characters. I guess I don't Bleach either. Or any of their awesome characters.

* * *

Lelouch puts down the files he has on Tohdoh's nieces. That can wait because the Black Knights basketball team has to practice with its two new members, Darth Vader and Chewbacca. Clovis has to make jerseys that will fit the two giants.

"Okay we will have Chewbacca start because he appears to be a bit more athletic. Just to remind everyone that we can't use the Force during games. It's rule number 1-Ab55-123."

Everybody nods. Lelouch continues, "Okay so Chewy and Darth are inside. You guys have to guard Bismarck. Watch out because he plays dirty. Gino you're over at power forward. You have to guard Luciano. I guess I don't have to warn you about that guy. Kallen and me got the wing spots. We have to guard Dorothea and Nonnette. They have a pretty good outside game. Suzaku, you playing point guard. You have to guard Monica. Don't go easy on her just because she looks nice."

Everybody nods again. Lelouch continues, "They also added Guildford and Darlton to their team. So watch out for those guys. They also have Marika and Lilliana off the bench. Sometimes my mom gets out there so watch out for her. She is notorious for her trash talk. So that means we got Rolo, Anya, Alice and Nunnally off the bench. Remember you guys can pass the ball to someone other than me. Now that we got Chewy and Darth on the inside feed them the rock. Alright let's go team. Hands inside."

Everybody puts their hands in for the team chant. "Go Black Knights."

Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Cecile, Villetta, Sayoko, Lloyd, and Jeremiah are the team's cheerleaders. The last two are surprising until they see Lloyd and Jeremiah's high school yearbook. They were co-captains of the Ashford Academy cheerleading squad. Rakshata and Nina are the team's hydration engineers. Lelouch is player/coach. After practice Lelouch gets a call from Tohdoh. He is going to bring his nieces to the game. Lelouch goes back to their files. He decides to make it a double date with Rivalz. Because that would work in case things go good or bad.

Kagome Higurashi is the younger one at seventeen. Lelouch looks over her file. Even though her mother seems pretty easy going, Lelouch doesn't like this boyfriend situation. This Inuyasha guy is a half demon so that could be a problem. Not to mention all this Kikyo and Hojo business. The other one Sango Hichimori is nineteen. She also has a boyfriend, but the guy is some kind of womanizer. Lelouch likes where this is going. Sango is a chick on the rebound.

The day of the game arrives and it is a tight game. Lelouch looks over at the clock there is less then ten seconds, and they are down by one.

"Alright team this what we live for."

Lelouch goes over to Suzaku. "Suzaku, game on."

This activates Lelouch's geass command on Suzaku. Lelouch tosses the ball in to Suzaku who does his thing and wins the game for the Black Knights. After a small celebration, the team goes back to the locker room. Of course on the way there Nunnally and her mother engage in some trash talk. After they are done showering, Tohdoh brings his nieces over. They all decide to go out the next day.

Rivalz is very ecstatic at the possibility of getting some tonight. Lelouch shrugs. He gets some every night. For some reason Gino/Kallen and Suzaku/Euphie decide to tag along. Everybody else has babysitting duty or they are working with the crazy scientists in the lab. Lelouch wonders why Kallen keeps accepting Gino's offers to go out since she hates him. Poor Gino, Lelouch is going to have to get him a girl or something. Well of course there is always Nunnally and Anya. Hell maybe eve Karine. Lelouch knows that Nonnette isn't too picky. Of course Monica is crazy.

They pick up Sango and Kagome from the hotel they are staying at. Rivalz seems a little too excited. Kagome keeps going on and on about her stupid boyfriend, Inuyasha. Sango just sits there. Kallen keeps pushing Gino's hand away. Suzaku and Euphie are doing their thing. They also keep disappearing during the meal.

After getting their appetizers, everybody seems to be having fun. They all tell a little about themselves. Sango and Kagome seem most interested in hearing about Lelouch. They already know Suzaku since their uncle is his sensei. Gino and Rivalz are just regular guys. Not only is Lelouch a prince, heir to the throne, and leader of a world renowned group of mercenaries, but he is the author a very success series of manga and anime. Of course he is also both a Jedi Master and Sith Lord as well as the ruler of the Galactic Empire.

Just before dessert is served the girls make the obligatory trip to the bathroom. When they return there are mischievous smile on their faces. As they are ordering dessert, Lelouch's phone rings. He notices that the call is from Black Knight's headquarters. He excuses himself as he goes off to answer it.

"Lelouch here."

"Hey brother, Lulu."

"Evelyn, what happened? Is something wrong?"

"Nope, sister Kallen said to call you right away. So I did. Bye."

Lelouch stares down at his phone. That was a weird phone call. He heads back to the table where dessert is already being served. Sango looks over at him.

"Kallen said that you wouldn't mind if we ordered you."

Lelouch shrugs Kallen knows what he likes. After dessert everybody is pretty full so they decide to head home. Lelouch invites Sango and Kagome to check out Black Knight headquarters. They accept the invitation. Of course this causes Rivalz to get his hopes up. For some reason even Gino seems happy. Lelouch doesn't understand why since Kallen always rejects him, and she inevitably ends up with Lelouch. Maybe Gino thinks that the three thousandth times the charm.

After a small tour of the facility including the underground training room which Suzaku has somehow never seen, they head over to the Black Knights of the Round lounge. They have to share their lounge with the Knights of the Round. Since the Knights of the Round's last landlord kicked them out for being too rowdy. Also Bismarck has horrible credit so no one will rent him a location. It does help Lelouch a bit since he makes them pay rent and provide entertainment.

At the moment Bismarck and Luciano are doing karaoke. After a few minutes and drinks Lelouch and company are ready to call it a night. Lelouch manages to work his magic with Sango. Rivalz doesn't seem to be getting anywhere with Kagome. Kallen has been rejecting Gino steadily all night long. Even Suzaku seems to be striking out with Euphie. They all head back up to headquarters. Sango is a little tipsy so Lelouch carries her up to his room. As he expected Kallen gives him a hand leaving Gino alone.

Once there Lelouch begins to take Sango's dress off. Kallen begins to undress behind Lelouch. As Lelouch lowers his head to Sango's breasts, he hears some noise by the door. It's Euphie and Kagome.

Euphie giggles, "Hey Lulu, you weren't going to start without us."

They come in to join. A little later Milly and Shirley also come in to join the party. In the morning Lelouch is pretty sore. Well not too sore for another round. He looks over and sees Kagome next to him. He shrugs. She'll do.

Lelouch hears a scream from down the hall. He decides to go check it out. The noise appears to be coming from Rivalz's room. As Lelouch gets to the door, he notices that most of the girls are up and right behind him. Suzaku pushes his way out of the room. He is clawing at his eyes. He keeps mumbling about the horrible thing he has seen. Lelouch peeks into the room. He sees Gino and Rivalz naked. They are running around in circles screaming. Kallen and Euphie sneak a peek.

Euphie giggles, "Maybe we overdid it."

Gino sees them ate the door. "Oh no. Kallen, wait it is a mistake give me another chance."

Gino runs towards the door. Rivalz runs after him but he tackles him through the door. They are still naked. Kagome and Sango squeeze Lelouch. This is all a little too much for them. Rivalz looks up at his best friend. Not only did he strike out with Kagome and somehow end up with Gino, but Lelouch got to sleep with Kagome.

"Lelouch!"

"Yes Rivalz, I know."

Lelouch knows that he owes Rivalz for last night. Lelouch shrugs and decides the only way to get the image of naked Rivalz and Gino out of his mind is to see some naked girls. He takes Sango and Kagome back to his room. His going to need all day to get the image out of his head.

For some reason Tohdoh won't answer Lelouch's phone calls so Kagome and Sango stay at Black Knight headquarters. They are actually pretty useful especially Sango who is great on missions. Kagome is a pretty good cook. So Lelouch decides to keep them for a while.

A few days later Lelouch and Suzaku are going over prospective missions. When a white haired teenager wearing some kind of red coat comes jumping in to the room. He jumps on top of Lelouch desk. He points his claws at them.

"Which of you guys went out with Kagome?"

Lelouch points at Rivalz who happens to be at the door. The weird intruder chases after him. Suzaku glares at Lelouch.

"Why did you lie to that guy?"

"I didn't. He asked who went out with Kagome. That would be Rivalz. I have only been sleeping with her. I still haven't gone out on a date with her."

Suzaku sighs. Just like Lelouch to use semantics in his favor. Sure Rivalz went out with Kagome, but Suzaku is sure that the guy would much rather want to go after Lelouch.

"It's cool Suzaku. I'm not afraid of that half demon guy."

Suzaku looks over at the situation. "Let me guess Lelouch you are also half-demon."

Lelouch shakes his head. "No, Kallen is. Except she does it backwards. She turns full demon on the night of the new moon. Those are some wild nights."

Suzaku shakes his head. What is going to happen next? Maybe he should have just stayed in Japan? Of course with all those Pokemon running around, things are just as wild over there. They are interrupted once more. This time by a black haired boy in what appears to be blue monk's clothes.

"Which of you guys slept with Sango?"

Lelouch raises his hand without looking up. The young nods as he pulls his right sleeve up.

"Wind tunnel!"

Nothing happens. Lelouch looks up at the guy.

"Do you have an appointment? Because we are pretty busy."

The guy looks down at his right hand in confusion. There is a lot of noise coming from the lobby. Lelouch wonders if he is ever going to get any work done today. Lelouch goes outside. He sees everybody standing around staring at Gino. Well except for Inyuasha who is still going after Rivalz. Kagome is doing her best to keep them apart.

"Okay what happened here?'

Kallen answers, "Gino dropped a baby."

Gino defends himself. "It bit me, but I didn't chop its head off that was Evelyn."

Lelouch looks around and sees no baby or severed head.

Evelyn comes into the room eating a Popsicle.

"Evelyn, why did you chop the baby's head off?"

"It was giving off a demonic aura. Sango says if something gives a demonic aura to act first and ask questions later," she shrugs and continues. "After I killed it, it disappeared."

Well that changes everything. Lelouch looks down the lobby. It is time for his next appointment but with all the commotion the person might have left.

"Is a Mr. Naraku here?"

Evelyn goes over to her brother. "Are you looking for the scary guy with the white skin and black hair? He disappeared when I killed the baby."

Lelouch shrugs, "I guess. I don't know what he looks like. I only know that his name is Naraku."

Sango walks into the room. "Did you say Naraku? Where is he?"

She gets in attack mode. Lelouch thinks about it. That guy who came in and yelled wind tunnel must be Sango's womanizing ex-boyfriend. Naraku must be the half demon they are after. He still doesn't understand the whole baby thing, but it all worked out for the best.

"Naraku is gone," He pulls Evelyn over to him, "We took care of him."

Evelyn smiles. She doesn't mind sharing the credit with her big brother. Not everybody is pleased. Inyuasha comes over to Lelouch. It seems he has learned what really happened with Kagome.

"What a bunch of crap. The little girl right there killed that baby that had Naraku's heart. This stupid guy didn't even do anything."

Evelyn shoves Inyuasha. "It was all part of big brother Lulu's master plan."

Evelyn signals for everybody to take a seat so she can explain Lelouch's master plan.

"See it started a while back. Brother Lulu had the Quaker Oats guy (aka Emperor Charles) do a commercial for Black Knights babysitting. Then Black Knight babysitting began. Then he has Sensei Tohdoh bring Kagome and Sango in to attract the attention of Naraku. Finally he had Gino handle the baby knowing that Gino would drop it. That's when I come in for the kill."

Everybody nods at Evelyn's logic. It seems like a Lelouch plan. Lelouch is obviously satisfied.

"Well that's good enough for me. Sango, Kagome my room at ten."

Naturally Inyuasha and Miroku aren't at all happy with this. "Hold on, this sounds like a bunch of bullshit. Anyways where is the Shikon Jewel."

Castor, Pollux, and Shippo happen to walk in at that moment. They run over to Lelouch to show him the cool marble they found on the floor. Lelouch takes it from them. Obviously it is the Shikon Jewel. Lelouch gives it to Evelyn since she did all the killing. This earns an aw and a sigh from all the girls. Before Inyuasha or Miroku can say anything, a horde of demons attracted by the Shikon Jewell come flying into the room.

Lelouch sighs, "I'm never going to finish my work."

As everybody gets in a fighting stance, Lelouch jumps into the air. Pollux dressed as R2D2 tosses him a lightsaber. Everybody wonders where the little prince gets all the costumes from. Nunnally joins him in the air. They destroy all the demons. Everybody is a little stunned. In fact they are all a little turned on by the vi Britannias kicking demon ass.

After all the action Inuyasha and Miroku decide to leave. Evelyn gives the Shikon Jewel to Lelouch. He puts it in the safe aka Kallen's underwear drawer. They celebrate the death of Naraku that night. The next day Lelouch looks at his appointments. He has several. The first one is with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Kisuke Urahara. He has one after lunch with Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen, and Gin Ichmaru. He also has separate meetings with Shinji Hirako and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Author's note: In case anyone cares. Kallen put some stuff in the guy's desserts and drinks. Also Euphie's geass has hallucinogenic properties.

Next chapter our heroes go hunting for some hollows. Things get so crazy that it is going to make Zaraki puke. Did you know that the Ashfords are part Shinigami? Because they are.

Review if you want or pm if you have any ideas.

So I got really bored and started looking at all the categories on this site. To think that I could do a Code Geass/Lord of the Rings/Chronicles of Narnia/Bible/ Gi Joe/ Star Wars/wrestling crossover. I mean the team of Jesus, Lelouch, John Cena, and Aragon vs. Serpentor, The White Witch, Sauron, and Randy Orton would be awesome. Or some Hobbit vs. Ewok action.


	6. Hollow Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Bleach. I also don't own any of their characters. I also don't own Star Wars or Inuyasha or any of their characters. I think that covers everything. Just in case I don't own any of the characters in this story. I did put them in this story though.

* * *

It's a busy day at Black Knight headquarters. Suzaku is finishing some paperwork. He knows that Lelouch has some appointments. However he has seen no one walk into Lelouch's office so he goes in there to ask him a few questions. As Suzaku walks through Lelouch's office, he notices that Lelouch is talking to someone.

"Well I will to look at all the facts."

There is a pause.

"Well I have a few meetings later in the day but the should be of no consequence."

Suzaku stops and stares at Lelouch.

"Oh that guy, he is just Suzaku. He is little weird."

Lelouch begins to laugh as if someone told a joke.

"I know and he is Japanese."

Suzaku decides to find out what is going on.

"Lelouch, who are you talking to?"

Lelouch signals for Suzaku to walk over to him. Lelouch reaches out and touches Suzaku's arm. Suddenly Suzaku begins to see and hear things that he didn't before. Sitting before Lelouch is a white haired person wearing some sort of white haori and a black kimono. Even though the person is child sized, the look in his eyes is something completely different.

"Suzaku Kururugi this is Division 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Like I was saying Captain Hitsugaya, there should be no problem with the payment. There is however one small item we need to discuss."

Just then Rangiku come into the office looking for her captain.

Lelouch smiles, "She'll do."

Captain Hitsugaya wonders what Lelouch means by that. Rangiku knows exactly what he means.

"Captain perhaps it is time for me to take over negotiations."

Captain Hitsugaya shrugs and leaves Rangiku to finish negotiations. She exits a few minutes later appearing very satisfied. A little after lunch Lelouch has his second meeting of the day. They seem to be running late. Lelouch goes out into the lobby. He notices that Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru are standing by the door, but Kaname Tosen is having problems finding his way around.

" I told you we should have left him back home. Look at him."

Tosen keeps running into the secretary's desk. Finally Lelouch goes over and gets the blind former captain. Once in his office Lelouch begins negotiations.

"Well it appears as if the money is going to be decent but what do you have in the form of females. From what I can see you only have two in your force. One of them spends most of the time as a little girl."

Gin is conducting negotiations for is side. "Well we thought it would work for you. You someone for you and your brothers to play with. We also have a few girls in the Espada's fraccion. We also have Orhime in out possession."

"I see. But isn't Nel Tu attached to Ichigo and don't you betray Harribel later on. Well I see but the other side has offered quite a few girls for instance Rangiku and Nanao. Plus I get Orhime no matter what side I'm on."

Gin doesn't like the fact that this Lelouch guy is going to get Rangiku. "I see."

"Plus Kallen would kill if I chose the bad guys. You don't want to mess with Kallen when she is mad."

The three traitorous shinigami captains begin to leave unhappy with the results of the meeting. Gin stops as he reaches the door.

"Can we get one thing form you? Can you tell your sister to leave that bear at home? It's really freaky they way she talks to it."

Lelouch nods. "Well there is one last thing. Do you guys have any who plays basketball?"

Gin smiles. "Well to tell you the truth we are starting our own Hueco Mundo team."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders, and they leave. Suzaku comes into the room.

"Lelouch, what's going here?"

"Well let's begin from the beginning. My great-great grandfather Julius Ashford was a shinigami."

Suzaku sighs in relief. "Julius Ashford. Okay, that means he is from your mom's side of the family," Suzaku pauses, "So does that mean that Milly is part shinigami as well."

"Yes pretty much. She takes it more serious than we do though. She normally visits the Soul Society once a week or so."

Suzaku looks a little concerned.

"Don't worry Kisuke is working on some stuff for all you non-shinigami guys to use. I'm sure him and Yoruichi are still around."

They spend the next few days training. The day of the big battle comes. Lelouch is in charge of organizing the non-shinigami fighters. He decides to assign them to himself, Nunnally, and Milly.

"Okay let me see. Milly, you get Uryu, Chad, Ururu, Rolo, Karine, Faramond, and Chewbacca. Nunnally, you get Suzaku, Euphie, Gino, Rivalz, Kagome, Keigo, and the lesbo (Chizuru). I get Kallen, Orhime, Tatsuki, Anya, Shirley, Sango, and Darth Vader."

They all stare at Lelouch as he makes the groups. A few of them grumble at the assignments. Kallen wonders where the B Squad is in all of this. Uryu hates how Lelouch calls him by his first name. Rivalz wants to be with Milly. Milly doesn't want the little psycho Rolo on her team. Chizuru wonders why Lelouch ended up with all the hot girls he isn't related to. Actually they all wonder about that.

Lelouch ignores them. "Come on we have to get going. Everybody hands in. Let's go Team Lelouch."

Shirley has a question. "I thought we were doing this for the Soul Society or something."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders. "I guess. I'm really just here because I has nothing else to do this afternoon. Also because my mom wanted me to take the kids out. I decided to kill two birds with one stone." He looks over towards Orihime and Tatsuki. "Plus Rangiku promised me a big reward."

Kallen looks around. "Where are the kids?"

Lelouch laughs, "I don't know. Evelyn said something about getting me a Zyzen's head or something like that. Let's go the battle is about to begin. You weaker guys and girls just hang out down here and take care of the lower level hollows."

Lelouch flies through the air. Suzaku shakes his head as Nunnally and Milly join him. He wonders what else he doesn't know about his friends. They all decide to get into the fight as well. Although there is really nothing they can do. Well Orihime can heal and provide some sort of barrier.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Milly look to get in the fight. They see Ichigo send Aizen flying down. They go down to help but suddenly notice that Aizen's spiritual pressure disappears. This startles them. They also notice that Tosen and Ichimaru are nowhere to be found either. Lelouch looks around and notices that the majority of the captains have arrived. They are joined by their remaining lieutenants and the vizards. Lelouch looks over to make sure that Orihime and Tatsuki are alright.

He notices a very familiar spiritual presence coming up from a ruined building. He looks down and notices the kids rising from the building. He does wonder what happened to Aizen and his cohorts. Then all hell breaks loose.

Byakuya Kuchiki does his bankai that way he is surrounded by swords. Sajin Komamura puts that basket thing back over his head. Shunsui Kyōraku lowers his hat. Jūshirō Ukitake almost coughs up a lung. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai uses his shikai to burn his eyes.

Kenpachi Zaraki begins to puke. Yachiru looks at him. "What's wrong Ken-chan?"

Then she sees it. She begins scratching at her eyes. Mayuri Kurotsuchi had wanted to do some research on those vi Britannia but decides against it for his own safety. Lelouch notices that most of the shinigami are trying not look at the kids. Lelouch turns around and notices that Evelyn is holding Aizen's head in her right hand and the Hōgyoku in her left. The twins have the heads of Tosen and Ichimaru. They are also wearing their hollow masks.

"Damn it Evelyn. I didn't even to put on my hollow mask."

Suzaku shakes his head. "Maybe I should have just stayed in Japan."

Euphie goes over to comfort him. "It's okay Suzubear. We can go back. You can start collecting Pokemon again."

Keigo exclaims, "Holy crap you are THE SUZAKU KURURGI, the Pokemon legend."

Suzaku nods.

"Oh man I remember you. You were on your way to becoming the greatest Pokemon grand champion ever. What happened?"

Suzaku being to cry. Euphie begins to comfort him. "Ya Suzaku was on his way to the top. Then we visited one summer and my brother Lelouch became grand champion. That's the reason Kallen fell in love with him because of his Pokemon skills."

This got Keigo even more excited. "Holy shit. That guy over there is Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Well he goes by his birth name, Lelouch vi Britannia, now."

"Man, I would give my left nut to be that guy. Probably the right one too."

Gino nods in agreement.

Chizuru lets out a yell. "I would so totally go straight for that guy. Well maybe a three-some with my beautiful Hime."

Chizuru goes over to grab Orhime when Kallen hits her. "Hey keep your hands off the merchandise"

They all stare at Kallen. "What are you talking about?"

"According to page 15 section 3.1 of Lelouch and Rangiku's agreement Lelouch gets first dibs on Orhime, Tatsuki, and Nanao. Also in case anything happens to Ichigo and Byakuya, he gets Rukia as well."

None of them were really sure how or why Rangiku was giving Lelouch first dibs on any of them. They also wonder why Lelouch and Rangiku's agreement has 15 pages. Now that Orihime thought about it he is kind of cute. She can tell that even Tatsuki is excited about the prospects of being with Lelouch. Suddenly every gasps. Orhime looks over to see what they are looking at. Keigo, Rivalz, and Gino faint and fall to the ground.

Floating there are the three little vi Britannias with their hollow mask still on holding the heads of the three traitorous former captains. Lelouch comes up behind them.

As he talks to them there is a noticeable anger in his voice. "You guys can take off your hollow masks now."

"Oh brother Lulu. We likes wearing them because the voices in our heads talk to us."

Ichigo and Rukia come over a little apprehensive. "Well guys it looks like we can go now."

Orhime looks unsure. "What about the contract?"

Ichigo looks a little perplexed. "What contract?"

Kallen pulls out the little book which represented the contract between the Black Knights and the Soul Society. It is a little bigger than the standard Black Knights contract. Ichigo and Rukia look it over.

"But Lelouch didn't defeat Aizen. Neither did the Black Knights. Those scary little kids did."

Kallen retorts because if Lelouch didn't get what he wanted, he gets really grumpy.

"Yes but those scary little kids are the Black Knights Jr. Squad."

A mysterious voice from out of sky yells out, "Roll call."

The Black Knights Jr. Squad do a super special super sentai type introduction.

Ichigo and Rukia aren't impressed. "Still the contract says that the Black Knights specifically Lelouch has to be the one that takes out Aizen."

Evelyn decides to explain everything to everyone. She hands Kenpachi her Aizen head. The fight mongering captain lets out a yell and drops the head. Luckily Momo catches it and hugs it tight. The guys who fainted previously have recovered. Evelyn tells everyone to sit down which is a little awkward since they are floating in the air. Somehow the twin have set up a projector and screen mid-air. Evelyn begins her explanation on how Lelouch planned the whole thing.

It starts back over a hundred years ago in the Soul Society with Lelouch tricking Aizen to start his plan. Then in 2009 when little Lelouch a lab coat (actually Pollux in disguise) begins planning the conception of Evelyn. Then in 2010 he becomes famous in Japan by becoming Pokemon grand champion. Suzaku begins to cry at this point. Then there is some footage of young Suzaku crying after Lelouch beats him. Little Euphie and Nunnally comfort him while little Kallen, Tatsuki, Orhime, and Milly celebrate with Lelouch. Orhime doesn't remember that but if they have footage of it then it must have happened.

Then Lelouch planned the conception of the twins. The footage shows him establishing the Black Knights and several missions. Then the establishment of the Jr. Squad. There is several pieces of footage with the jr. squad assisting on missions. Then just random scenes of Lelouch and several girls. Of course footage of Lelouch's meeting with Aizen. Of course the gruesome scene of Evelyn cutting off Aizen's head.

"As you can see by the footage I have just shown, my brother Lelouch has planned this whole thing from the beginning."

Rivalz gets up well he straightens out since they are still floating in the air.

"Well that seems like another great Lelouch plan to me. So party back at headquarters."

Rangiku jumps in. "That's a great idea. Let's go everyone."

Everybody agreed so they head down to Black Knight headquarters. Most of the shinigami captains ended up going back to the Soul Society. They say something about paperwork. Although Soifon stuck around because of Yoruichi. Captain Unohana stuck around to hang out with some young people for a change. Ichigo and Rukia find something to do. Well it ended up like every other Black Knight party with everybody getting sick on Cecile's cooking. Well Orhime added some of her concoctions to the menu. Lelouch is eating some of Orhime's cooking. He falls in love. He doesn't understand why only Rangiku is eating Orhime's cooking.

"Kallen! I'm keeping Orihime! This is so good."

Orihime blushes a little. "I'm glad you liked it."

Lelouch puts his arm around Orihime and leads her away. "Well that's not all I like."

Orihime blushes even more. In the corner she sees that Momo is trying to put Aizen's glasses on Suzaku. Evelyn took the Aizen head back and added it to the Black Knights wall of heads.

This time Rivalz and Gino ended up with girls. Well Rivalz ended up with all the Arrancar girls except for Nel. Gino ends up with Nunnally. Anya and Rolo do some loli/shota thing with Yachiru. Suzaku and Euphemia end up together of course with Momo and Nina watching from the corner. Lelouch ends with all the other girls. No really he ends up with all the other girls even Nemu and Retsu Unohana. In the morning Lelouch notices that even Chizuru joined in on the fun. Thankfully for her Tatsuki was distracted.

Lelouch is sore in all the usual places and in some unusual ones as well. He is very glad that he has no appointments for a few days. He wonders where Jeremiah and the rest of the B Squad are at. He also wonders what happened to the science team. Cecile only showed up to serve her food. Lelouch decides to go look for them.

* * *

Author's note: If anyone actually wants to write a chapter for any ideas they may have, just send me a message. Slices suggested that I try Devil may cry, but I'm not all that familiar with it. The next chapter is all about the B squad's everyday life. It is about what they were doing while this chapter took place. The chapter after that will probably be about some regualr mercenary stuff.


	7. A day in the life of the B Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Bleach. I also don't own any of their characters. I also don't own Star Wars or Inuyasha or any of their characters. I think that covers everything. Just in case I don't own any of the characters in this story. I did put them in this story though.

B Squad roll call

Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu, Sayoko Shinozi, Alice Liddell

That's that all they get. They are after all the B Squad.

The B Squad is getting the day off. The Black Knights are off on one of the missions. Jeremiah heard something about fighting hollow shinigamis or some business like that. Well it is laundry day for the B Squad. They have to get their laundry done on the outside. Having nothing else to do, the four of them head out. Alice has to stop by and pick up Nunnally's dirty laundry. While Sayoko and Villetta pick up Lelouch's.

Jeremiah scowls. "Stupid Knights of the Round."

There used to be a small laundry room at Black Knights headquarters. That is until the Knights of the Round abused the machines. Now everybody has to get their laundry done on the outside. Luckily for them there is a laundromat next door, LL Laundromat. It is part of a giant complex that includes a food court, several stores, and kid's play place. Of course Prince Lelouch is gracious enough to give them plenty of quarters to do the laundry. Well Jeremiah uses a few on Pac-Man.

Luckily for them the laundromat is pretty empty. They get to it. After a while Jeremiah goes to play come video games. Suddenly there is some commotion down by the kid's play place.

"Unhand me, you cretin. CC! CC, don't leave me here, you witch."

"Ah little girl don't you want to have fun with some kids you age."

"I am not a little girl, you imbecile."

"I know you're a big girl."

The 'little girl' sighs, "I am a sixty year old man."

The attendant is taken aback.

"Now out of my way woman. I have to wash my clothes."

VV walks over and punches CC. "Stupid witch."

She laughs, "I thought you would want to play with some people your size."

VV ignores her and begins to separate his laundry. He notices the B Squad.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be on a mission."

Jeremiah realizes that the 'little girl' is talking to him.

"Um well Prince Lelouch has given us the day off. They are on one of their odd missions."

VV nods, "Yes it seems as if Lelouch is taking the family business serious these days."

CC smiles as she begins to sort out her lingerie. Jeremiah blushes and wonder why this woman isn't a part of the prince's ever growing harem. CC goes over to Villetta. The two women begin to talk about lingerie.

CC giggles. "So are you guys here to support the boss."

Jeremiah is puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Lelouch owns the building and all the businesses."

The B Squad is now very confused.

CC continues. "Um hello LL Laundromat. Lelouch Lamperouge. The kid's meal over at that restaurant over there has the Black Knights Jr Squad on its boxes. Heck their mascot is Zero. The combo sizes come in Anya, Shirley, Kallen, and Milly." As she says this CC's hands are over her breasts and with each name move outwards.

Jeremiah blushes at the implication that the restaurant combo sizes are named after the breast sizes of Lelouch's harem. They continue with their laundry. Eventually CC convinces to try something from Lelouch's fast food restaurant. Alice gets a Milly sized number 5 because she hopes that it will help grow to be like Milly. Jeremiah gets a salad. Sayoko and Villetta get something from the Japanese restaurant. VV and CC get a pizza of course.

After taking their laundry back to headquarters, they hang out for a bit. In the evening they headed down for the Black Knight Lounge. Despite the emperor's request, The Knights of the Round were evicted. They were just too rowdy. CC and VV were treating them to a tonight. After a few drinks they decided to do some karaoke. After that Jeremiah doesn't remember much. He wakes up with a hangover. At least he is in his room.

He hears a moan coming from the other side of the bed. He looks over and sees Sayoko there. He smiles a little. There is nothing unusual about that. He and Sayoko were in relationship of sorts. He hears more moaning. He sits up and sees Villetta and Alice on the floor. He frantically looks around and notices that VV, CC, Cecile and Lloyd of all people are also in the room. And everybody is naked.

VV is smiling. "Damn Jeremiah, you guys sure know how to party."

The door opens and Lelouch comes into the room. Jeremiah begins to cover up. Lelouch ignores the naked bodies and sits on the bed beside Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, we need to talk. I have been thinking of making some changes to the Black Knights. Allow me to introduce to you the Black Knights C Squad.: Kagome Higurashi, Sango Hichimori, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa. Oh ya Darth Vader and Chewbacca are also in it. You guys can come into the room."

The C Squad attentively walks into the room. Orhime covers her eyes. At this point Alice and Cecile wake up and immediate begin to put their clothes back on. Lelouch notices this.

"Okay C Squad guys can leave now."

Lelouch finally notices all the naked bodies.

"Oh looks like you guys were having a good time."

Jeremiah nods.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone."

Lelouch begins to walk out of the room. "Oh ya I decided to marry Kallen soon. I think it is time that I started looking to the future."

CC is eating pizza. "So does that mean that he isn't going to do mercenary work anymore."

VV corrects her. "No he has to get married five times before Charles makes him emperor."

"Five times. I think he already has like fifteen girlfriends."

CC and VV begin to count the members of Lelouch's harem. Jeremiah sighs. He wonders what will happen to the B Squad when the prince becomes emperor. Well he might have a job as the new emperor's advisor and knight. He wonders what will happen to the others. Perhaps Princess Nunnally will continue the agency. Jeremiah notices that Sayoko is out of the bed and is signaling him to follow her. She probably wants to continue in the privacy of her room. Jeremiah sighs once more. Well it is just another day in the life of the B Squad.

Author's note: I will probably only do a few more chapters of this. I will do some wedding chapters because there will be interruptions and stuff. Since Lelouch is going to be emperor and eventually take his harem with him, Nunnally and Rolo will probably have to take over the Black Knights. So I may eventually continue with this. I just have this other idea that I want to get started on.


	8. The Melancholy of Lelouch vi Britannia

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Bleach. I also don't own any of their characters. I also don't own Star Wars, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Dragon Ball or Inuyasha or any of their characters. I think that covers everything. Just in case I don't own any of the characters in this story. I did put them in this story though.

* * *

After announcing the formation of the C Squad, Lelouch slips in the part about marrying Kallen. The girls all get excited. Somehow the media get word of it. It is announced throughout the nation that Lelouch and Kallen are getting married. Milly has been planning this wedding for almost ten years. She is the one that introduced Lelouch to Kallen. She knew immediately that the two were destined to get married.

Lelouch gets back to work. With his wedding and honeymoon coming, Lelouch needs to make some money. Kallen and Milly are over at Aries Palace fixing it up. Even though all his side businesses have been doing well, the Black Knights have not. There is just too much peace in the world. Even his uncle VV didn't need their help. Milly brought him onto her talk show. Charles and VV reconciled. Sure Lelouch is already a billionaire, but he needed to save some money for his children. Plus Lelouch's harem keeps growing and women are expensive. Even though Lelouch already has Kallen, Milly, Shirley, Sango, Orihime, and Tatsuki with Villetta and Cecile on standby, his mother keeps setting up Lelouch with girls. He has a date in a week or so with Mimi Tachikawa.

Lelouch makes sure that everybody is working. He sends them out on even the smallest mission. He recently just returned from taking down a potential dictator in Southeast Asia. He has an appointment in a few minutes. He goes out to have word with Nunnally when he sees some high school kids wandering around the lobby.

"May I help you?"

A brunette girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair looks around in amazement.

"Look at all the fan service in this building. See Mikuru this is what we need for the S.O.S. Brigade."

Lelouch recognizes that as the name of his appointment. "Are you guys the S.O.S. Brigade?"

The brunette turns and smiles. She goes up to get a good look at Lelouch.

"Oh my there is something here for everyone. Yes we are the S.O.S. Brigade. I am the chief, Haruhi Suzumiya. This is vice chief, Itsuki Koizumi. That's our resident bookworm Yuki Nagata. Our eye candy Mizuru Asahina. The little one is little sis. That stupid guy with the dumb look on his face is Kyon."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders. "Well follow me to the office. Do want coffee or tea?"

Haruhi shakes her head. "No, that's fine. Mizuru will make the tea once she is in her maid costume."

Kyon and Itsuki wait outside so Mizuru can get dressed. Lelouch sits down at his desk as Haruhi begins to undress Mizuru. Yuki just sits down in front of him.

"So you make your subordinates dress up in costumes."

Mizuru screams when she notices that Lelouch is in the room. Haruhi keeps undressing. Lelouch goes over to the costume closet and picks a few out.

"Here Milly likes to dress up Shirley in this maid outfit. Here this is Kallen's back-up bunny suit. Let me see if there is anything here for Yuki."

Eventually Haruhi puts the maid outfit on Mikuru and gets dressed in the bunny costume. Yuki is wearing Nina's tiger hat. Kyon and Itsuki walk back into the room.

Lelouch ask, "What is it that I can help you with?"

Haruhi answers him. "We need funds to make our movies."

Kyon face palms. Why doe she have to be so direct?

"Movies, what kind of movies?"

"All sorts of movies about aliens, time travelers and espers. "

"Hm that sounds interesting. That's the kind of thing I need to boost the profile of the Black Knights. Do you need any actors for your movie?"

Haruhi smiles, "Of course we need a few. Maybe we could have auditions."

"Yes auditions. We will need some flyers and someone to pass them out. The girls could dress in sexy costumes to attract attention. Let me call Milly this is something that she should be a part of."

Kyon definitely does not the sound of this Milly. Lelouch takes his seat and uses his Force powers to add some more sugar to his tea. Haruhi's eyes open wide.

"You guys are funny. Your thoughts are weird."

They are turn and see a little boy dressed as an alien.

Kyon points at him. "Who is that?"

Lelouch looks over. "Oh that it's just Pollux."

"What does he mean by our thought are weird?"

Lelouch takes a sip of his tea and smiles at Mikuru.

"Oh you probably just read your mind. Pollux, I told you to stop reading the mind of potential customers."

Pollux nods. "Big brother Lulu, we have the projector ready to show their movie."

"Good job Pollux. I didn't know you guys had a movie already. Well let's see what we have to work with."

They all go out into the lobby to watch the Adventures of Mikuru Asahina. Milly takes notes while Mikuru and Shirley try to hide. After the movie the S.O.S. Squad become members of the Black Knights and get to work.

Lelouch is off doing wedding stuff so Suzaku and Nunnally are in charge. Since Nunnally has her own office, Suzaku uses Lelouch's. Suzaku is looking over his schedule when he looks at his first appointment, Vegeta. Suzaku goes to ask the secretary if that is the first name or last name or something else. While the secretary is gone, Suzaku sees a man sitting there. His hair is point back kind of like he got cartoon scared and his hair stood up and went back. He is wearing a blue suit with white armor. Since the secretary isn't there he decides to act.

"Excuse me are you, Mr. Vegeta."

"Why yes. Yes I am. You must be Mr. Kururugi."

"Yes that's me. Step into the office and we can go over what you have for us."

* * *

Author's note: Okay so this chapter was completely silly and unnecessary, but I have had most of it written up for a while. I guess in the next chapter they go Dragon Ball hunting. Somebody will probably end up part Saiyan. Who could it be? That's for me to know and for you to find out.


	9. The Digidestined Dragonball hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Star Wars, Bleach, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, or Digimon or any of their characters. I think that covers everything. Just in case I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the little vi Britannias who rock. I did, however, put them all in this story so I guess that counts for something.

Once they are sitting Suzaku begins, "What is it that we can do for you, Mr. Vegeta?"

"Well I need you to procure a few items for me."

"Yes."

"They are called Dragons Balls," Vegeta shows Suzaku pictures of the Dragons Balls, "There will be a substation reward."

"How substantial?"

"Well I have several hundred Pokemon at my disposal."

Suzaku shakes his head, "I have most them."

Vegeta frowns, "Well how about an interstellar ship?"

"No, my future brother-in-law has hundreds of them."

Vegeta picks up a piece of paper and a pen. He begins to write down and amount.

"Will this be enough?"

Suzaku nods, "Yes sir Mr. Vegeta. We will need ten percent as a down payment."

"I'll take care of it. You should have your money later today."

After his meeting with Mr. Vegeta, Suzaku gathers his strike force. Lelouch, Kallen, and Milly are not available for this mission since they are doing something else. Shirley is probably tagging along with them as well. He and Nunnally have to divide up the members to make the search easier. Also they have to find something for the S.O.S. Brigade to do. Everybody is standing around waiting for Suzaku and Nunnally to pick their respective teams.

"Alright Nunners, you go first. "

"Alice."

Like Suzaku has a choice, "Euphie"

"Sayoko." N

"Anya." S

"Gino." N

"Rolo." S

"Jeremiah." N

"Rivalz." S

"Faramond." N

"Chewbacca." S

Nunnally looks at the remaining people.

"Okay Villetta can lead the rest of you aboard the Ikaruga. Castor and Pollux, you guys you stay on the Ikaruga too. We may need you for something later. The S.O.S. Brigade can check out some of the sites before we get to them. Evelyn can coordinate the groups. Alright let's go."

Nunnally's team: Alice, Sayoko, Gino, Jeremiah, and Faramond

Suzaku's team: Euphie, Anya, Rolo, Rivalz, and Chewbacca

Villetta's team: Karine, Kagome, Sango, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rangiku

S.O.S. Brigade: Haruhi Suzumiya, Itsuki Koizumi, Yuki Nagata, Mizuru Asahina, and Kyon.

* * *

**A few days later**

Suzaku didn't expect the mission to be easy, but this is a little ridiculous. He thought that the dragon came after you collected all the dragon balls not that there would be one guarding a dragon ball. Chewbacca is going on about something. Suzaku turns to Euphie.

"What is he saying?"

Euphie shrugs, "How would I know? I don't speak Wookie."

"Aren't you part Jedi? Use the Force or something.

Rolo and Rivalz aren't of any help because they are afraid of dragons. Anya alternates between taking pictures of them and taking pictures of the dragon. Then Euphie has an idea. She slips past Suzaku and goes over to the dragon.

"Euphie, what are you doing?"

She ignores him and continues towards the dragon.

"Oh Mr. Dragon, let me ask a question."

The dragon looks over at Euphie.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The dragon shakes 'his' head.

"Do you want one?"

The dragon nods. Euphie squeals and skips over to the dragon.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Euphie pulls out her communicator, "Miss Villetta, send the girls down. We have a dragon makeover to do."

Nobody bothers to ask Euphie what she is talking about instead they get to work.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile over with Nunnally's team.

"Stop moving around, you spiky haired weirdo."

Nunnally is using all her attacks to try to get her opponent to stop moving around.

"Listen little girl. We just want to collect the Dragon Balls."

"Well too bad because we already have them. So you're shit out of luck. What's your name anyways spiky haired guy."

"My name is Goku."

Nunnally smirks, "So you're Japanese, huh. Don't worry. I train with a Japanese guy all the time. This shouldn't take long."

"Well actually I'm a Saiyan."

"A what?"

"I'm a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta."

Nunnally smiles, "That's cool. I'm a part Jedi, part Sith, part Shinigami, part ass kicking princess so watch out."

Nunnally uses her Force lighting to take Goku down.

"Alright Jeremiah, tie this sucka up."

Jeremiah shakes his head. He is going to have to do something about Nunnally and her rap videos. Only it may be a little late because she has already signed a contract with a record company. Her first album, Watch out bitches because Nunnally is coming, is due out in a few months.

Nunnally walks over to a tied up Goku.

"Alright Gumo just tell us what you are doing here."

"My name is GOKU.

Nunnally waves him off

"Fine Guko. So what's your plan, alien? Are there more of you? Are you part of a scouting force and the invasion is coming later? Because I should warn you my brother is emperor of the Galactic Empire as well as head of the Jedi Council not to mention CEO of the Black Knights, future emperor of Britannia," Nunnally has to catch her breath after mentioning all of Lelouch's titles.

Goku shakes his head.

"No I'm the only one. Well there's also Vegeta. I guess my kids are half Saiyan as well."

Nunnally nods, "Is there anything else?"

"Well kind of. In my pod there is information on other Saiyans that might have landed here on Earth. I have been tracking one in particular. I believe that his name is Kururugi."

Nunnally blinks and then twists her mouth.

"Did you say Kururugi?"

* * *

Kallen, Milly, and Shirley are off doing wedding stuff so Lelouch decides to go out on a date to keep himself occupied. His mom set up the date with one of her friend's daughters, Mimi Tachikawa. At least the girl has pink hair and is used to upscale living. The conversation is pretty boring until it comes to Lelouch's love of technology. Why do hot girls have to be so boring to listen to?

Lelouch states, "Well I was so close to taking over the digital world when some kids took down Apocalymon and Myotismon. Those are the names of my Digimon."

"Wait what did you say?"

Lelouch sighs. He listened to all her insane babbling about things being stylish, but when he mentions something interesting she doesn't hear."

"I said I almost took over the digital world but some kids stopped me. It doesn't matter because I'll be back," Lelouch looks at her face, "You know you look a little like."

Suddenly Mimi's Digimon, Palmon, comes over to the table.

"Hey Mimi, this restaurant is pretty swanky."

Lelouch points at the Digimon and then at Mimi.

"You're one of those damn kids. I knew that one day I would have my revenge."

Before Lelouch can anything else he is interrupted by an ominous presence. Mimi slightly shudders.

"Damn it Vader, what did I tell you about controlling your presence. I can do it," Lelouch shakes his head, "If I released all my spiritual pressure, all these people would be dead."

"Sorry Master Lelouch."

"I think that you ruined my chances at scoring with this girl. How's she supposed to feel when my freaking bodyguard/servant shows up?"

"Again Master, I'm sorry."

Lelouch sighs.

Mimi timidly raises her had.

"Excuse me, Prince Lelouch. Why is Darth Vader calling you Master Lelouch?"

"Because he's my servant. I thought that would be obvious. Didn't my mom tell you that I'm Galactic Emperor?"

Mimi shakes her head.

"Just like my mom to leave out an important thing like that. Well Vader what is it?"

"Master there is a disturbance in the Force."

Lelouch scowls, "There's always a disturbance in the Force. That's what you're here for. What is it this time?"

"Lord Kururugi has turned into a giant ape like creature."

Lelouch sigh, "Fine let's go. Here you take the Digimon. I'll take Mimi."

Darth Vader picks up Palmon.

"And don't be making faces at me under your mask. It isn't my fault that girls don't dig the black leather. You look like some kind of futuristic space biker."

Lelouch picks Mimi up.

"You know when I said I wanted to be swept off my feet by Prince Charming; this isn't quite what I meant."

"Oh is that what you want," Lelouch sighs, "Well you'll have to wait in line because I already have about ten girls or so I have to marry, but I'll have them put your name on the list."

Lelouch hands her a phone.

"What's this for?"

"Well duh so you can call your friends and their Digimon so we can have a battle to the death. I'll have to take care of this Suzaku situation first. That shouldn't take too much time."

Mimi begins to call her friends.

* * *

After Euphie and the rest of the girls hook the dragon up with a girl dragon, they take his Dragon Ball and make run for it.

"What's next Suzubear?"

"Well that was the last one. Now we have to meet with Nunnally and her team."

"Alright let's go."

Suzaku and Nunnally's teams meet at a predetermined point. Mr. Vegeta has been instructed to meet them at the same place to exchange money and the Dragon Balls.

"Well Mr. Vegeta, we have your Dragon Balls."

"Yes and you also managed to capture Kakarot."

Nunnally frowns, "He told me his name was Gama."

"MY NAME IS GOKU!"

"Whatever," Nunnally looks at Vegeta, "Are you one of those Saiyan dudes too," Nunnally shrugs her shoulders, "Who cares? So where's our money, punk?"

Vegeta looks a little nervous because he has heard that these Black Knights can be a little scary especially the girls.

"Well you see I was hoping to work out some sort of payment plan."

Suzaku doesn't like where this is going. He was hoping to use the money from this mission get out on his own with Euphie.

"That isn't what we agreed on."

"Well I can't pay you. So what are going to do?"

Suzaku begins to get very angry and suddenly transforms into a giant ape.

Euphie yells out, "Everyone, get back. Suzu is angry."

Nunnally signals for the other Black Knights to take the Dragon Balls up to the Ikaruga.

Suzaku in Great Ape form takes down Vegeta. Goku looks at the battle.

"That must be him. The missing Saiyan."

Euphie is confused, "What do you mean? My Suzubear isn't Saiyan he's Japanese."

* * *

Since the Ikaruga is out on a mission, Lelouch has not choice but to take his Super Star Destroyer, the Eclipse, to look for them. Lelouch doesn't bother asking how the hell Vader got it into the planet's atmosphere. He has learned that it is better not to ask those kinds of questions. Down below he can see Suzaku in Great Ape form beating some spiky haired guy. Lelouch and Darth Vader go out to see what is going on while still carrying their hostages. Lelouch approaches Euphie.

"Euphie, what happened?"

"Well that Vegeta guy didn't have the money so Suzu went ape on him."

"Alright so what's the problem?"

"Well Suzu doesn't want to calm down."

Lelouch nods, "Is that it? Just chop off his tail that should take care of it."

Euphie lets out a yell, "Not his tail. I mean what if he needs it."

Lelouch and Nunnally stare at Euphie. Nunnally looks over at Suzaku because she never noticed the tail before.

Nunnally asks, "What would Suzaku need the tail for?"

Mimi still being carried by Lelouch begins to cough.

"You dirty girl," Mimi winks at Euphie, "I see what is going on here."

Nunnally and Euphie see Mimi for the first time.

"Lulu, who is that?"

"Oh she's my date," Lelouch looks up at Mimi, "Why are you calling Euphie a dirty girl?"

Mimi whispers into Lelouch's ear whose face contorts.

"Euphie, that's disgusting. Vader, take care of Suzaku's tail."

Lelouch finally sets Mimi down. Mimi walks back towards the Black Knight girls who have landed after Vader cuts off Suzaku's tail. Suddenly some teenagers come running towards them.

"Mimi, we're here to save you."

Mimi turns and sees her friends running towards her. Evelyn and the twins come down to see what is going on. They see Mimi's friends running.

"Who are those people?"

Mimi smiles, "They are my friends. They're here to stop Lelouch from taking over the digital world."

Evelyn yawns, "Oh that we took care of it this morning."

Mimi looks over at the twins playing around rather roughly with Palmon.

"What do you mean, little girl?"

Evelyn smiles, "The name is Evelyn vi Britannia. These are my brothers, Castor and Pollux," Evelyn pulls out a book, "Here it is item number 109,384 of things to do before I turn fifteen. I only have a few more years to go before big brother adds to the list."

Mimi looks at the list. She points at item number 109,388.

"Does that say take over the world?"

Evelyn nods, "Ya, I just have to ask big brother which world. He is Galactic Emperor after all. I don't want to take over a world that he already rules."

While Euphie is trying to console Suzaku about his loss of tail and Nunnally is pounding on Vegeta, Goku has on idea on how to break his handcuff.

"Kamehameha!"

Unfortunately for Goku, he also blasts Lelouch's starship. There is some commotion going on back by the Ikaruga. Inuyasha and Miroku are trying to convince Kagome and Sango to come back.

"Come on Kagome."

"No, I'm staying here with my new friends."

"Fine then I'll just have to beat that Lelouch guy up."

Suddenly Inuyasha's hair turns black. He looks up and notices that it is a new moon.

Castor sniffs, "What happened to the doggy guy?"

Pollux nods, "Ya his hair turned black."

Kagome answers them, "Since Inuyasha is a half-demon on the night of the new moon, he turns into a full human."

"Oh I see."

Evelyn sniffs and notices a foul stench.

"Man, who crapped in their pants?"

Darth Vader raises his hand.

Evelyn covers her nose, "What's the deal, dude?"

Vader points the large hole on the Eclipse caused by Goku.

"Master Lelouch is going to kill someone."

Lelouch is staring at the hole on his Super Star Destroyer. He pulls out two lightsabers and turns them on.

Evelyn looks over in anticipation of what her brother is going to do.

"I didn't know lightsabers came in black."

Vader shakes his head, "They don't. It's just that Master Lelouch is letting the dark side take over."

Kagome cringes, "What's up with the demonic aura coming from Lelouch? I though he said he wasn't a demon."

Evelyn begins to walk backwards.

"I think we should ge the hell out of here before big brother activates his bankai. You never want to see big brother activate his bankai and pull out his hollow mask."

Castor nods because he has an idea.

"Let's call sister Kallen since it's a new moon that means she is a full demon tonight."

Kallen arrives just in time to stop Lelouch from killing Goku or Vegeta and causing major damage. Of course Milly has an idea on they can settle their now very substantial debt.

* * *

In a very sarcastic voice, "Welcome to Black Knight Burger, would you like to try our Big Lelouch Burger? It is biggest burger in the world, two pounds of solid beef. And if you Milly size that combo, you get this free Zero mug," Vegeta also notes that whoever eats a Milly-sized Big Lelouch Burger combo is asking for a heart attack.

In a very cheerful voice, "Number 53, Two Kallen sized number 2 combos," Goku smiles as the customer comes for his order, "Here have some Rivalz sauce."

Lelouch stares at his two new workers.

Milly smiles, "See now isn't that better than killing them plus look at the marketing possibilities."

Lelouch grumbles something about keeping subjects in line. He does have an image to keep as Dark Lord of the Sith.

Mimi and the rest of the Digi-destined are having also eating in Lelouch's restaurant/laundromat/arcade/karaoke bar/ (whatever else I think of later).

"See guys. Lelouch isn't that bad of a guy. Did I mention that he's a super rich prince who put me on his marriage list?"

Sora answers, "Yes Mimi like about a hundred times."

Mimi frowns, "Come on guys. It isn't that bad that Lelouch enslaved the digital world. I think he made it more efficient."

Tai looks over at Agumon and Gabumon talking about something. They are both wearing business suits. It looks a little unnatural. According to Lelouch's new digital world regulations all Digimon had to dress up if they were on the clock. It wouldn't be so bad if Izzy and Joe weren't already kissing butt and working with some crazy scientists back in some lab. Even his own sister is a traitor; she is hanging out with that Nunnally girl who encourages her to go out with T.K.

Goku is having a fun time working to pay back for damaging the Eclipse. Of course Gohan is helping as well. Vegeta isn't all that happy.

"I should have just gone after those Dragon Balls myself. Then I could have become immortal."

CC and VV look over at Vegeta.

"Being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes you have to deal with annoying green haired witches."

CC picks up a slice of pizza, "And sometimes you have to deal with annoying little boys. By the way what did they do with the Dragon Balls anyways?"

Vegeta scowls, "He gave them to those scary little kids."

VV shakes his head, "So what you're saying is that we're all fucked right. Well at least he didn't give them to Euphie, then we would like each other."

Vegeta almost vomits at the thought of liking everyone. He looks over at Bulma with little Trunks on her lap. She is having a conversation with Darth Vader about space travel. She wants Capsule Corps to be the first Earth company to produce spaceships. Chichi is talking to the girls about how to deal with unruly husbands. By the end of the say Bulma and Chichi agree to come work with the Black Knights. The other Z fighters are not needed because how much comic relief does a group need. The Black Knights already have Rivalz

Lelouch decides to head over to his office. He has plenty of work to do not to mention his wedding with Kallen. Lelouch looks over his appointments and sighs. It appears as they have more unusual assignments coming up.

Author's note: Let's just say that Suzaku is a special kind of Saiyan that can become a giant ape at will. Kallen is a half demon, and for her it works in reverse. I have a poll about the next mission.


	10. Madness ensues

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Star Wars, Bleach, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Death Note, or Digimon or any of their characters. I also don't own Marvel or DC comics. I think that covers everything. Just in case I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the little vi Britannias who rock well I don't own them but I created them. I wish I knew how to draw because then I would draw them. I did, however, put them all in this story so I guess that counts for something. In case anyone is wondering, this story has a plot. It's about Lelouch getting to sleep with lots of ladies while Gino and Rivalz don't get anything well most of the time.

* * *

Evelyn, Castor, and Pollux have the Dragon Balls. What do they wish for: jewels, treasure, a 4D TV, a 6G phone, a puppy? No, they wish for Lelouch to marry Kallen. Once that is out of the way, everyone can move on with their lives. A week after Kallen's wedding; Suzaku and Euphemia leave the Black Knights and move into their own apartment. They reopen Black Knights Babysitting. After the wedding Lelouch and Kallen go on a two week honeymoon. After that Lelouch takes a two week vacation from the Black Knights taking most of his harem with him. This is most likely due to the fact that Nunnally and Evelyn are running the Black Knights in Lelouch's absence.

After his month off Lelouch returns back to the office which to his surprise is pretty much how he left it. The only difference to Black Knight's headquarters is that the S.O.S. Brigade has a booth in the lobby. They have a few customers already waiting. Lelouch heads over to his office to look over his appointments. Ayame isn't there since she is on maternity leave. It feels weird for Lelouch being a married man and a father. Castor and Pollux are taking care of the secretary duties.

"Guys, send in my first appointment in ten minutes."

The twins nod. Exactly ten minutes later his first appointment walks into the room. He is a scraggly looking young man. Lelouch looks down at his appointments to see who this is. The man sits down in a very odd fashion.

"Let me see Mr. L. That's it, just L?""

"Lawliet, big brother. His name is Mr. Lawliet."

"Thank you Pollux.

The man is eating sugar cubes but stops when Pollux says his name.

"How did that little boy know my name?"

"He read your mind. Now let's get down to business. What can we help you with?"

L shrugs his shoulders.

"Yes we need your assistance in catching the criminal mastermind Kira."

Lelouch twists his mouth.

"I see and you would need for us to go to Japan."

"Yes."

"Well that's going to be a problem because most of us aren't allowed in Japan. They're still mad because of the damage cause by my Super Star Destroyer, the Eclipse. Of course Suzaku went ape and caused lots of damage. They're also mad because I keep adding Japanese girls to my harem. Not to mention the fact that everyone at the embassy got sick because of Cecile's cooking. That brings up a good question. Why haven't I geassed her to stop cooking?" Lelouch thinks about that for a moment. "Excuse me. I have something to take of care."

Lelouch runs off to geass Cecile to stop cooking. Meanwhile L sits there taking advantage of the free sugar buffet. After taking care of Cecile, Lelouch comes back to his office to find Mr. L talking with Evelyn.

"If it's okay with you, your highness. I will just take the Jr. Squad."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders.

"That's fine by me. If you want to deal with them that's your problem, but you have to help them with their science fair project."

L and the Black Knight Jr. Squad go to Japan to take care of Kira.

Lelouch gets back to work. Shirley has to take care of the secretary duties for the moment.

"Um Lulu. I mean sir your next appointment is here."

"Send them in Shirley."

A few very unusually dressed men walk into Lelouch's office. They aren't that oddly dressed. It is just the fact that they are all walking in together. Once of them is wearing a purple suit. He has green hair and a completely white face. Next to him is a short man wearing business suit of sorts. He has a monocle and a top hit. His nose is quite pointy, and he is carrying an umbrella. The third man is wearing a green suit with question marks on it. It reminds Lelouch of that commercial with that guy and his crazy get rich quick schemes. Lelouch looks down at his appointments sheet.

"Let me see which of you is Mr. Luthor."

The green haired guy answers, "Ah yes Luthor went back into that lab for a few moments."

"I see and you guys are."

"I'm the Joker. People call me the Joker. This is the Penguin and that is the Riddler."

Before the meeting goes any further Orihime and Tatsuki walk into the room wearing bikinis.

"Oh Lulu-kun, it's time for you massage with a happy ending."

Lelouch smacks his head. How could he have forgotten his massage? As the two girls set up a table, Sango and Mimi walk into the room also wearing bikinis carrying a basket of oils. The Penguin adjusts his monocle and squawks. The Joker puts on some glasses and mumbles something about getting old. The Riddler switches his glasses for binoculars.

"You gentlemen don't mind if I get a massage while we speak. I've been having late nights and these massages help me relax."

The three villains just nod with their mouths agape as the girls begin to oil each other up in preparation for Lelouch's massage. Once Lelouch lies down he continues the meeting.

"So what is it exactly that you guys want me to do?"

The Riddler stands up.

"Riddle me, this Lelouch. What has a?"

Orihime answers before he is done.

"Batman."

The Riddler scowls, "Very well. A hot"

"Purple." O

"What?" R

"Bomb." O

"Would you." R

"Cookies." O

"Stop." R

"Flying sea monkey." O

"doing." R

"Ray gun." O

"that." R

The Riddler reaches into his pocket to pull something out, but the Joker shoots him in the face.

"Well enough of that guy and his stupid riddles. We just want to blow some stuff up."

"Oh is that it. Just head over to the lab. I'm sure that Lloyd can help you guys with that."

The Joker and the Penguin leave. The Riddler is still on the floor screaming in agony as the girls get to the happy ending of the massage. Lelouch eventually gets him of medical assistance After a few hours of happy ending; Lelouch decides to go check up on the others. When Lelouch reaches the lab, he sees a dark haired man wearing a business suit. The man turns to face Lelouch. His smile is unmistakable.

"Mr. Joker, is that you?"

"Oh hi your highness. Well it seems as if we won't need any assistance after all," the Joker begins to walk away, "And they call me crazy that Lloyd is the one that belongs in Arkham. I wonder if I can run for president then I can shut this bunch of crazies down."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders and heads into the lab. Inside the Penguin is on some sort of stretching contraption. The Riddler is getting his face rebuilt while Lex Luthor is being turned into a cyborg.

"Lloyd."

"Yes your highness."

"Did they sign wavers for this?"

"Of course your highness. Have you forgotten about my law degree? This science stuff is just a hobby."

This comment doesn't exactly please Lex Luthor

"Let me see that waver. I should have read it before I signed it."

As Lex Luthor begins to read the waver, Lloyd, Cecile, Rakshata, and Nina continue to work.

"Wait what's this clause about Lelouch being my master and me having to buy CC pizza.

Lloyd waves him off.

"It's the standard cyborg clause. Now stop moving because the next part is pretty tricky."

"Wait I don't wa…"

Lloyd flips the switch to initiate the cyborg process.

Lelouch yawns, "Wait Lloyd, what cyborg program are you using?"

Lloyd looks over at his computer monitor.

"Let me see. Ah here it is, the maidbot program."

Lex Luthor is released and kneels.

"How may I serve you master?"

Lelouch scratches his head as he thinks of things for Luthor to do.

"Well you can start by cleaning up the mess in my office that your friends left."

The Luthor maidbot goes off to do as ordered.

Over in the corner Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Joe Kido are working on programs to make all Digimon comply with Lelouch's new Digital World regulations. Lelouch leaves the crazy scientist to their work. As Lelouch heads back to his office, several costumed people are talking with Shirley. Lelouch pauses trying to figure out who these people are. Luckily for him. Rivalz shows up.

"Holy shit! It's Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman."

"I wonder what they want?"

Lelouch and Rivalz walk over to the three superheroes.

"Can we help you?"

Superman steps forward.

"We received information that some super villains are in the area."

Lelouch looks at them perplexed.

"Super villains?"

"Yes according to our information, Lex Luthor, The Joker, The Riddler, and the Penguin are in the area."

"Holy shit! Those guys are super villains. Well I guess we took care of those guys."

"What do you mean took care of?"

"Well Lloyd is working on them in the lab," Lelouch stops and looks pensive, "Hey you guys don't know a Darkseid because he left some clothes here during his last sleepover with the Jr. Squad. I don't think he is coming back because he left here in a rush. When he left he said something about never coming back to Earth because we're a bunch of crazies"

Before Superman can answer, their attention turns to the lobby television and to the Luthor maidbot cleaning the lobby.

-"Today in Japan the criminal mastermind Kira was caught by the Black Knight Jr. Squad."-

The Black Knight Jr. Squad shows up on screen all wearing the uniforms of the Green Lantern Corps.

Rivalz exclaims, "Holy crap Lelouch, when did the Jr. Squad become members of the Green Lantern Corps?"

"Oh that. Vader took over some planet called Oa, and they gave us these power rings."

Lelouch lifts up his green power ring.

Rivalz pouts, "Why didn't I get one?"

"You have to be a vi Britannia. Come on Rivalz. It's a Galactic Empire thing."

Lelouch turns his attention back to the super heroes. He slides over and begins to hit on Wonder Woman. Meanwhile on the television, Evelyn is recounting how they caught Kira. Batman looks around.

"Holy shit the bat signal."

Batman quickly makes his exit. Rivalz looks at him leaving in confusion.

"How did Batman see the bat signal through the walls and ceiling?"

Superman also decides to make his exit.

"My super hearing detects danger. I must be off."

Superman goes flying out the door while Lelouch is leading Wonder Woman to his office. He is explaining to her all the opportunities with the Black Knights. Meanwhile the Luthor maidbot keeps cleaning the lobby.

-A few hours ago over in Japan-

Light (Kira) is having a secret meeting with his accomplices. It seems a little dangerous. But with L over in Britannia, now seems like the time to strike. As the meeting gets underway, a bunch of kids, a giant ape like creature, and two spiky haired guys burst through the wall. Light begins to freak out.

"Oh man. Oh man. There goes my security deposit. My mom's going to kill me."

Light rents out the room above his parents' garage. Evelyn looks over at Pollux.

"Which on of these jerks is the real Kira?"

Pollux points at Light. Evelyn quickly captures Light using her Green Lantern power ring.

Pollux runs over and takes all the Death Notes and scraps including the one in Light's watch.

Light can't believe that believe that he is defeated by this kids, their giant pet ape, and some spiky haired guys.

"Who are you guys?" Light asks incredulously.

Evelyn smiles, "Black Knight Jr. Squad roll call."

The Black Knight Jr. Squad prepare for their super sentai introduction. Their special announcer, Cornelius Buffer, takes over.

"New presenting the Black Knights Jr. Squad. Ten superheroes from across the far reaches of the galaxy."

"Evelyn vi Britannia, I'm the leader. My goal is to help my big brother take over the world."

"Castor vi Britannia, communications officer. My goal is to be known by truckers from all over the galaxy. "

"Pollux vi Britannia, intelligence officer. My goal is to imitate every known alien species."

"Faramond eu Britannia, missions expert. I just kick ass."

"Karine le Britannia, explosives expert. I just want to blow stuff up."

To demonstrate her point Karine blows up Light's microwave which causes him to continue to freak out.

"Conrad li Britannia, video game expert. My goal is to become the best in the world at what I do."

"Roy el Britannia, cooking expert. My goal is to take over the world of fine dining."

"ARRRR!"

Evelyn speaks for Chewbacca.

"That's Chewbacca. He is pretty good in a fight."

"ARRR!"

"Okay I'll say it."

"ARR."

"Just give me a chance. He can fly a starship too. He also likes walks by the beach and quiet candle lit dinners."

"Hi I'm Goku. My goal is to bring peace to the world."

"I'm Vegeta. I'm here because I owe some money."

"They are the Black Knights Jr. Squad. Not let's get ready to ."

The team holds their pose for a few seconds. As they do this Light and his accomplices try to make their escape, however the little vi Britannias use their power rings to capture them. Light begins to cry.

"Let me go. I'll do anything. Please just let me go."

Evelyn twists her mouth and begins to think.

"What do you have in terms of girls for a harem?"

Light looks at Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada.

"I have those two girls."

Evelyn inspects the two girls.

"I don't think that they will work for big brother. Maybe they will do for Rivalz and Gino, but I need virgins for brother Lelouch. He likes his girls to be fresh."

Just then Light's younger sister, Sayu walks into the room.

"Light, mom wants to know what is going on here. Who are all these people? Why is there a hole in the roof?"

Evelyn goes over to inspect Sayu.

"She'll do. Someone bag her and let's go."

Before Sayu can protest Castor traps her using his power ring.

Karine pouts, "I didn't even get to blow anyone up this time."

Evelyn accidentally releases Kyosuke Higuchi who Karine promptly blows up.

Light and the others faint after this happens making it so much easier to carry them away. After the press conference, Light is released into the custody of the Jr. Squad because he offers to help with their homework. They can also get Lelouch to geass him into behaving. Evelyn smiles as they bring their prize, Sayu, home.

"Another case solved by the Jr. Squad."

* * *

Over with Team Dai-Gurren

"Seeeemon look at this."

Simon looks over at the blonde and blue haired beauty. She hands him a flyer.

"What is this?"

He reads the flyer.

Black Knights Agency  
We do the shit others won't even consider.  
We take all forms of payment.

Nia nods, "Maybe they can help us."

* * *

Over at 7th Heaven in sector 7 slums

"Teeefa, look at this. Maybe this people can help us deal with Shinra."

"What are you looking at Marlene?"

"This flier that some spiky haired guys dropped off."

Tifa looks at the flier.

Black Knights Agency  
We do the shit others won't even consider.  
We take all forms of payment.

"Maybe we should tell Barrett about this."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Black Knights Jr. Squad headquarters, aka the old laundry room.

Evelyn looks over at the team.

"Did you guys pass out the fliers to the indicated locations?"

Goku and Vegeta nod.

"Very well. Soon big brother will have a super harem. With that we can take over the world, then the rest of the universe."

Evelyn begins to laugh and signals for the others to do the same.

* * *

Off somewhere in a secret room.

"Did you put the paperwork through?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Now lets send out the letters of invitation for the Union."

* * *

Author's note: So the other week I was looking for something to watch on TV, I came across Gurren Lagann. I saw two episodes and have been watching ever since. I also looked it up on the Wikia page and decided to add it to this. I also saw Chrono Crusade, but I already have the next few chapters covered. I also found a plot sort of. My brother has a Netflix account and they have anime on there so I will watch some to get further ideas. Final Fantasy VII is the only Final Fantasy game I have ever played. It's pretty much the only RPG I have ever played.

New Black Knight Jr. Squad members

Cooking expert  
Roy el Britannia  
Born: June 3, 2012  
Hair color: brown  
Eye color: hazel  
Talents: Due to a cheese grating accident Schniezel el Britannia is unable to have children so Roy is adopted. This does not stop him showing that he belongs as a member of the royal family. He is a world class chef.  
Ambitions: To prove that he is better than his adoptive father. To take over the world of fine dining.

Clogging up the shower drain expert  
Chewbacca

Smiling Expert  
Goku

Being a jerk Expert  
Vegeta

That's all those guys get.


	11. The Spiral Nemesis and the Union

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Star Wars, Bleach, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Death Note, Digimon, Guren Lagan, Final Fantasy VII, or any of their characters. I also don't own Marvel or DC comics. Just to be on the safe side, I don't own Transformers or G.I. Joe either. I think that covers everything. Just in case I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the little vi Britannias who rock. I did, however, put them all in this story so I guess that counts for something. In case anyone is wondering all the characters from all these animes, movies, comics or games that died are back. Isn't Britannian medical science great? If you've never seen Guren Lagan, here are a few items to keep in mind. Kamina is loud, crazy, and confident. Yoko is scantily clad. Simon is quiet and shy. Nia is cute and doesn't understand things that normal people would or say things in a way that normal people would.

**February 10, 2021**

Lelouch is sitting in his office thinking about his marriage strategy. He has to figure out which girl to marry next. Also of importance will be the fifth girl he marries because that one will be the one that makes him emperor. As Lelouch is sitting in his office, he hears lots of noise outside so he decides to check it out. Outside atop a table a tall blue haired man not wearing a shit but wearing a cape is making a speech.

"Simon, with your drill we will reach the heavens. Just who the hell do you think I am?"

Lelouch clears his throat, "Are you Mr. Kamina because you're my next appointment."

"Let's go Simon. Let us have a meeting of men."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders and leads them into his office.

"Well then what can we do for you."

Kamina stands and places a foot on Lelouch's desk and the other on his chair.

"When people speak of the people who took down the Anti-Spiral inevitably they will speak of Team Dai-Guren and their fearless leader. A man so brave that he…"

Kamina continues his speech so Lelouch decides to speak with Simon, but is interrupted when the door opens and in walks Nia. Lelouch immediately perks up.

"Well who is this?"

Simon answers timidly, "That's Nia, she's sort of my, um."

Lelouch slaps Simon on the back.

"That's your girlfriend. Good job little digger dude," Lelouch points up at Kamina who is still going on about the greatness of Team Dai-Guren and their fearless leader, "Does this guy have an off button?"

Simon shrugs, "Bro just likes to talk."

"Seeeeemon, this Rivalz guy says that he can help us with the Anti-Spiral problem."

Nia begins to explain Rivalz's idea to everyone. Lelouch finds it a little confusing mostly because Kamina hasn't stopped talking and of course Nia speaks in a confusing manner. Knowing Rivalz it probably has something to do with sex. Lelouch remembers the original request and Nia mentioning something about her being taken over by the Anti-Spiral.

"Wait let me get this straight Rivalz wants to take the Anti-Spiral out of Nia by infusing her with Spiral energy, and he wants to do it by fucking her," Lelouch is pensive for a moment, "But then won't Rivalz be filled with Anti-Spiral energy. How do we know that Rivalz even has enough Spiral energy to take care of this job?"

This snaps Kamina out of his speechifying. He points his sword towards Rivalz.

"Simon, we cannot allow this to happen."

Of course Kamina bursts into another speech. Lelouch thinks about things.

"You know I have an uncle who is mixed in with these Anti-Spiral people. Let me call him," Lelouch pulls out his phone and five minutes later is done dialing. It takes a long time to get in contact with a pocket universe in between the 10th and 11th dimensions, "Uncle Jerry, what's going on? It's Lelouch. How is Auntie Goretera?"

…

"I see still the same. I just called to ask about this Anti-Spiral business."

…

"Spiral nemesis, what's that?"

…

"Okay but can you guys release Nia from this Anti-Spiral control."

….

"Well I don't like the sound of this. As Galactic Emperor, I can't say that I approve of this. If you want a Spiral Nemesis, I will give you a Spiral Nemesis. Nunnally, get in here!" There are screams coming from Lelouch's phone, "It's too late now, Uncle Jerry. You Anti-Spiral dudes asked fot it and now you're getting it. Nunnally, get Evelyn too!" Lelouch hangs up his phone, "That will teach this Anti-Spiral bastard to mess around in my empire. I'm not Dark Lord of the Sith for nothing."

Evelyn comes into the room.

"What's up, big brother? Sister Nunnally is washing her knightmare."

Lelouch nods, "Good. Tell her to head over to the pocket universe between the 10th and 11th dimensions and take care of this Anti-Spiral dude that Uncle Jerry is mixed up with."

"Yes sir," Evelyn looks over at Kamina who is still pontificating about Rivalz trying to sleep with Nia, "What's up with that guy?"

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders and whisper, "I think he needs to see a psychiatrist or something. "

Evelyn shrugs as well and exits the room. Finally Kamina finishes his rambling.

"Therefore Simon challenges this Rivalz guy to a duel."

Lelouch agrees with a nod, "That's sounds good and the winner gets to keep Nia."

"Agreed."

Even though they are not the ones in the duel, Lelouch and Kamina shake to seal the deal. Lelouch puts his arms around Kamina's shoulders, and they walk out of the room.

"You know you're my kind of guy. How do you come up with the stuff for your speeches? Let me introduce you to some of my girls. Just don't hit on Kallen because she will bash your face in. I remember one time stupid Gino wouldn't stop hitting on her…"

Lelouch's voice fades away as he gets further from his office. Rivalz and Simon are standing there stunned at what just occurred. Rivalz isn't quite sure about this duel thing because even if he wins what will stop Lelouch from sleeping with Nia. Rivalz look over at Simon and wonders how much of fighter he is. Then again they could be fighting in knightmares. Rivalz runs off to ask Suzaku if he can borrow the Lancelot. Once outside Rivalz is distracted by Bachika sisters, Kiyoh, Kinon, and Kiyal. After distracting their brother with Kallen who prompting knocks Kittan out, Rivalz makes his moves on the three sisters.

Elsewhere Gino has been in the lounge all day depressed over the fact that Kallen is happily married to Lelouch despite his womanizing ways. Gino looks down at his drink and at Lloyd who is bartending tonight. Gino reaches into his pocket and realizes that he doesn't have any more money. He really hasn't been on any missions lately. Not that he has to because the Black Knights provide him with a place to stay and food. Gino gets up and wonders what Lloyd put in the Lancelot Special. Gino hears some sort of party going on in the headquarters' lobby, but he doesn't make it that far because he sees red hair.

"Hey, when did Kallen's hair grow so long? Why is she in her underwear?"

Gino gets pulled into a supply closet.

In the morning the knightmare arena crew is preparing for the duel between Simon and Rivalz. Gino wakes up realizing that he did not spend the night with Kallen but some girl named Yoko who does not look satisfied with Gino's work.

"I feel so unsatisfied. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. I wonder where that Lelouch guy is. He is so cute, but he has so many girls already." Yoko shrugs, "Well it won't hurt to try."

Yoko scampers off leaving a bewildered Gino.

Meanwhile Rivalz is waking up from his wild night with the Bachika sisters. He forgets to train for his duel with Simon. When Rivalz reaches the knightmare arena, he notices that Simon and Kamina are ready. Suzaku is standing by the Lancelot. At least Rivalz remembers to ask Suzaku for permission to use his knightmare. Suzaku looks over Kamina is trying to pump Simon up.

"Are you sure about this, Rivalz. That guy looks like he can fight. I mean he has goggles and everything."

Rivalz looks over at Simon who seems to be getting pumped up by Kamina's words.

"If you really want to do this, then go into the dressing room and get ready."

Meanwhile back with Gino who is still searching for Yoko so he can prove his manhood. Gino walks into one of the suites above the knightmare arena and wishes that he hadn't. Inside are Lelouch, Yoko, and Nia. The red head is obviously trying to prove that she belongs in Lelouch's harem.

"Close the door you blonde moron," Yoko growls out in between moans of pleasure.

"Yes close the door," Nia comments excitedly, "This is so much fun and educational."

Gino shuts the door and runs down the hallway. Not paying attention to where he is going he makes it out to the arena floor where Rivalz and Simon are about to start.

"Why can't I ever get the girl?" Gino cries out. He notices where he is, "That bastard Lelouch plans on stealing Nia before Rivalz even gets to win her."

Gino decides to do something about Lelouch but is knocked down by the running Nia.

"Seeemon, Seemon, where are you?"

Nia runs up to Guren Lagann being piloted by Simon. Rivalz attempts to take advantage of Nia's distraction, but he doesn't know what he is doing. He fires his slash harkens into the ground causing the Lancelot to fall over. Kamina stands and begins pontificating about how Simon's awesome manliness causes Rivalz to lose before they even begin fighting. Meanwhile Nia finds her way into Guren Lagann and tells Simon about all the things that Lelouch and Yoko did. She then drags Simon to an empty room and gets to work. Lelouch and Yoko enter the arena holding hands. Gino looks up at his boss/friend in disgust.

"Lelouch, I quit."

Lelouch and Yoko ignore Gino and keep walking forward. Eventually the other Black Knights that don't go with Nunnally and Evelyn come to the arena floor to see what happened to Rivalz. Kallen helps Gino up, but knees his privates when he tries to hug her. This is followed by a punch to the face.

"Um sorry Gino, that is just a reflex."

Gino doesn't hear because he is unconscious. Suddenly out of thin air several knightmares appear. Of course this gets everyone's attention even Kamina who stops his discourse on Simon's victory. Nunnally jumps out of her knightmare landing over by Kamina.

"We're all done big brother."

"Good job, Nunnally. I'm going to collect our reward from Yoko."

Kamina looks down at Nunnally. Although not as well endowed as the other girls, no one can deny that Nunnally is beautiful.

"But you just left yesterday."

Nunnally scoffs at Kamina's statement.

"Silly little man, there is no concept of time in the pocket universe between the 10th and 11th dimensions," Nunnally looks up at Kamina who of course is not wearing a shirt only a cape, "Hey you're kind of cute. Are you dating anyone?"

Kamina looks a little nervous because Alice and Sayoko are now standing behind Nunnally. Neither of their expressions looks like they like the way Kamina looks.

"Not at the moment," Kamina's voice squeaks as he says this, but he soon recovers and begins to pontificate about his greatness as the leader of Team Dai-Guren.

Nunnally shrugs her shoulders.

"He'll do. Sayoko, take this blue haired hunk of silly manliness to my room."

Sayoko does as Nunnally instructs. Kamina is still talking about himself. Nunnally pulls Alice out to the lobby where there is some sort of party going on. Gino is still on the floor, and Rivalz is stuck in the Lancelot which still doesn't have an escape pod. Everybody forgets about them. Being the only available guys Rolo, Faramond, and Roy are getting lots of attention from the single girls. The Luthor-maidbot is cleaning in the background. Evelyn is trying to convince Gimmy and Darry to join the Black Knights Jr. Squad. Wonder Woman invites some of her superhero friends, Black Canary adn Zatanna, over. Lelouch convinces her that the Black Knights are the true way to justice. Eventually Lloyd remembers to get the Lancelot and Rivalz. Gino spends the night crying in the dark knightmare arena.

In the morning Kamina is sore in places he didn't even know could hurt. He is lying in Nunnally's bed with Nunnally and Alice in his arms. Rolo is especially happy that Kallen punches really hard. With Kittan knocked out, he gets to have his first orgy with the Bachika sisters. Anya takes picture of course. Wonder Woman and friends make men out of Faramond and Roy. They also take care of Karine who stumbles into the room. Lelouch does his usual thing with his numerous girls. While the others are sleeping off their wild nights, Rivalz and Gino pack their things and leave Black Knight headquarters. When Lelouch finally reaches his office, he sees their letter of resignation on their desks.

"Well it's a good thing that we have new members," Lelouch opens of his appointment book, "Let's see what I have coming up next. Well there's more weird stuff in here as usual. Too bad I can't get these people to send in pictures and personal profiles that way I can get a better idea of what is going on. Let me see the first appointment is with a Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife."

With Ayame still out on maternity leave, Lelouch hires a new secretary who is now bringing him tea.

"Aerith, this tea is delicious. What sort of work did you do before this?"

"I sold flowers."

"That's interesting. Well you make some good tea. When Miss Lockhart and Mr. Strife get here, send them in."

Aerith stops what she is doing.

"Who is your first appointment, sir?"

"Mr. Cloud Strife and Miss Tifa Lockhart," Lelouch notices that Aerith looks like she's seen a ghost, "Why is something wrong?"

Evelyn walks into the office.

"Big brother, your first appointment is here. They look a little wacky. There's a guy with a gun arm. One of the girls is a wannabe ninja who keeps trying to steal stuff. The guy in the red coat looks like a vampire. The blonde guy has a big sword like Ichiro-san," Evelyn smiles, "But they have a girl that's hot. Plus they have their own airship."

Aerith hides behind Lelouch's desk as the potential customers walk into his office.

Meanwhile at a small arena on the outskirts of Pendragon, The Union is having its first official meeting.

"Well it looks like our membership is growing Kannon."

"Yes, Prince Schniezel. It seems like Prince Lelouch has many enemies. I hear that we even have a few former Black Knights joining us. I hear there is even talk of the Justice League of Britannia joining us."

Schniezel smiles and steps up to the podium.

"Very well. Let's begin the first official meeting of The Union to stop Lelouch from taking all our women."

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter The Black Knights ge involved in some mercenary action while Lelouch deals with Shinra. What is Schniezel's Union all about?


	12. The Shinra mission pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Star Wars, Bleach, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Death Note, Digimon, Guren Lagan, Final Fantasy VII, Highschool of the Dead, One Piece,Sekirei, Disney, Looney Tunes, Fairy Tail, Marvel or DC comics or any of their characters. I think that covers everything. Just in case I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the little vi Britannias who rock. I did, however, put them all in this story so I guess that counts for something.

* * *

Roll opening sequence

After taking care of the whole "isn't Aerith dead" business, Lelouch agrees to Avalanche fight Shinra. For a mission like this on a far away planet, they are going to need some more members.

"For a mission like this on such a far away and dangerous planet, we are going to need some new members," Lelouch proclaims, "Hopefully ones with superpowers."

For this Jeremiah and Villetta use their military contacts to get new recruits. Some of the others make recommendations as well. Once all the recruits gather, Lelouch inspects them.

"Let us see, what we have here," Lelouch says looking over the new recruits, "Hm Spiderman, Wolverine, Donald Duck, Vandal Savage, Porky Pig, Kabuto Yakushi, Takashi Komuro, Kohta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Saeko Busujima, Arisu Maresato, Shizuka Marikawa, General Zod, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Tony Tony Chopper, Nami, Robin Nico, Kazehana, and Uzume," Lelouch sighs, "Seems like a lot of people. Let's have a look at them," Lelouch begins a closer inspection of the recruit candidates. He points at Spiderman, "Do have any superpowers?"

Spiderman responds by firing some webbing. His spider sense begins to go off.

"Look out something evil is coming through those doors."

Evelyn and Kallen walk out to join Lelouch's inspection.

Lelouch nods, "You were right. You must have some sort of psychic powers. You're on the team, Spider dude," Lelouch walks over to Wolverine, "What do you have?"

Wolverine brings out his claws.

"Is this good enough for you, junior?"

Lelouch touches the claws and asks, "What are these, adamantium?"

Wolverine nods so Lelouch moves on. Lelouch looks at Donald Duck and then over at Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, is this one of your old military buddies? He is wearing a naval uniform of sorts. Where the hell are his pants? Doesn't he know that this is a family business?"

Donald begins to speak leaving Lelouch confused.

"What the hell did he say?" Lelouch asks, "I don't speak duck."

Donald speaks some more. Lelouch shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess we can use him as a decoy," Lelouch comments, "All right duck dude, you're in. Next is Vandal Savage. Let me see. You're an immortal, that's good stuff. I guess CC and uncle Victor recommended you."

The mention of their uncle makes Nunnally look around for him.

"Who's next, Porky Pig?" Lelouch looks down at Porky, "Jeremiah, this is the last time I have you look for new recruits."

"Nuh, nuh, nuh, now see here miste, miste, sir," Porky stutters.

"Well at least he does not speak Pigenese or Pygmalion or something weird like that. I guess the pig can join," Lelouch remarks, "Kabuto Yakushi, what powers do you have?"

"I can summon the dead back to life and control them."

"Is that something like zombie warriors?"

"Well something like that."

"Good stuff," Lelouch comments, "Let see who we have next, some high school kids, their nurse, and a little girl they found. What do you guys do? Who is the leader? "

Saya and Rei push Takashi forward. Lelouch shrugs his shoulders.

"We kill zombies."

"That could come in handy of we ever go to Zombie Planet. I should just have Vader blow that place up with the Death Star, but they make such quality furniture. Let's have a look at your file," Lelouch states, "I like what I see here. The glasses dude is good with guns. Purple haired girl is good with swords. I should have them make a sword out of that adamantium stuff. It seems like most of you are good with weapons. Hey look you even have a nurse that could some in handy. Seems like you guys were recommended by Kallen. All right you dudes are in."

Lelouch walks over towards General Zod.

"Ah it says you are from Krypton."

"Yes."

"Do you know Kal-El who goes by the name the Superman?"

"Ah less little Kal-El, I know him. Why do you ask? Have you been having problems with him?"

"Well he has been mad with us since Wonder Woman quit the Justice League and joined the B Squad. He is also mad that we took out his arch-nemesis. As Galactic Emperor, I cannot have one of my subjects acting like a jerk."

"I will try to help with that, Your Majesty."

"Good stuff. Let see, next up are the Straw Hat Pirates."

Lelouch takes oen look at Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Robin Nico, Franky, and Brook.

"It says here that Nunnally recommended you guys so that's good enough for me."

"Um, he's really cute, isn't he," a woman wearing a purple dress says as he begins to caress Lelouch's cheek, "Come on, Uzume. Miya isn't here to get in our way."

"You two must be Kazehana and Uzume. Obviously Milly selected the two of you. I guess you are in as well. Now everyone else will explain the different parts of our next big mission. I am going to take a nap because I was out gambli, err I mean helping old ladies cross the street late into the night."

Lelouch exits the room and heads for his office. Nunnally takes Lelouch's place.

"I'm Squad A second division captain Nunnally vi Britannia. The guy with the blue hair is my bitch Kamina. I only accept strong people who like rap on my team."

Anya steps up.

"Hi, I'm fourth division captain, Anya. Only those who are memorable can be with me."

Anya takes a picture.

Kallen comes over to speak to the new prospective members.

"I don't like any wimps on my team. That's it," Kallen says as she leaves.

Haruhi comes up next.

"I am Brigade Chief Haruhi Suzumiya. We only accept aliens, time travelers, espers, and people willingly to menial tasks."

Evelyn and the rest of the Jr. Squad come in as well.

"Only those willing to die for the glory of the Galactic Empire are worthy enough to join the Black Knights Jr. Squad. All hail Lelouch!" Evelyn proclaims, "Now Faramond and Karine will show you the type of weapons that we will use on this mission."

"What's up nerds, I am Karine, the explosives expert. If you follow me to the knightmare arena, I will demonstrate the power of the new F-5 power bomb."

Spiderman, Wolverine, Donald Duck, Vandal Savage, Porky Pig, Kabuto Yakushi, Takashi Komuro, Kohta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Saeko Busujima, Arisu Maresato, Shizuka Marikawa, General Zod, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Tony Tony Chopper, Nami, Robin Nico, Kazehana, and Uzume follow Karine and Faramond to the knightmare arena.

"Now I just need a volunteer," Karine remarks, "Someone get that Light Yagami guy. He's pretty much useless by now."

A few moments later, Chewbacca tosses a blindfolded Light onto the arena floor.

"Hey, I'm no rocket surgeon, but wouldn't it make more sense to blow up some tanks or trucks with these bombs," Wolverine comments.

Karine thinks about it.

"I guess you're right. Put that loser back in the dungeon."

"I don't think we have a dungeon here, Karine," Faramond states.

"You're stupid," Nunnally remarks, "And you think that you're ready for the A team."

"If there is no dungeon, then what are those dark rooms in the basement for?" Karine asks.

"I think those are the rooms where the science team conducts their secret and unethical experiments."

"Oh," Karine remarks, "Well take that loser down there anyways. I'm sure that Lloyd can do something with him."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Faramond states, "Now let's finish the weapons' demonstration."

Chewbacca drags Light down to Lloyd's dungeon. At the same time Han Solo brings in a tank.

"Basically you just set the timer and toss the bomb," Karine states, "Does anybody want to give a try?"

"Is there meat involved?" Luffy asks.

"Well I suppose it is almost lunch time."

"Alright!" Luffy screams as he stretches towards Karine, "So I push the red button, then what."

"You toss the bomb."

"Okay," Luffy says shrugging his shoulders as he tosses the bomb behind him towards where the others are sitting. "Where's the meat?"

Everybody else screams in horror as the bomb heads towards them. Luckily Sanji kicks it out of the way.

"What an idiot," Sanji states as he lights a cigarette.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is a no smoking zone," the Luthor maidbot comments.

"Holy shit!" Wolverine shouts, "Is that Lex Luthor?"

"Ya, Lloyd really went wild on him," Karine responds, "So I guess the Straw Hat guy isn't going to touch any weapons."

"I think we should end the weapons demonstration," Faramond states, "Now let's go have lunch."

They notice that Luffy is missing.

"Where did that Straw Hat guy go?" Karine asks.

"He probably went to find something to eat. The stupid cook is gone too," Zoro comments.

"Now that you mention it most of your friends are gone," Faramond remarks, "The long nose guy, the short haired girl with the big breasts, the skeleton dude, the little reindeer man, the giant blue haired guy wearing Speedos, and the older woman with long hair and big breasts."

"Sheesh, these jokers will fit right in," Karine declares, "Let's just get lunch. Lelouch will brief you on the mission objectives later."

Nami decides to search Black Knights headquarters for any hidden treasure. There must be something hidden in a place like this.

"What are you doing?" someone asks her.

"Looking for hidden treasure," Nami replies.

"Ah, so there's hidden treasure down here."

"If you help me find it, we can split it."

"Sounds good to me."

Nami continues looking for treasure. Her "helper" is looking in a nearby room.

"Hey brother, what are you doing?"

"Helping a pretty girl look for hidden treasure."

"There's no hidden treasure down here. Just Lloyd's crazy labs we should get out of here."

Nami overhears the conversation between the two brothers.

"Hey, who are you kids?"

"Castor."

"and Pollux."

"vi Britannia."

"Black Knights Jr. Squad."

Nami nods a little.

"What do you guys mean by Lloyd's crazy labs?" Nami inquires.

"Well Lloyd performs all sorts of crazy experiments down here."

"At least that's the rumor."

There are several strange noises coming from down the hall. This causes Nami, Castor and Pollux to run away screaming.

Luciano and Nonette step out of the room sweating like hogs.

"Damn, it's hot down here," Luciano states, "They really need to fix the air conditioning."

"You're lucky they let us use this to begin with. You and Bismarck are such deadbeats."

"Whatever. I really want to know what was up with the giant gorilla tossing the blind folded kid into the room,' Luciano comments.

"Huh, I thought that you asked for it," Nonette remarks, "You know like you like being watched."

"Well I don't mind showing off, but I usually add another girl not some blindfolded Japanese kid. Do you think we should let that guy out?"

Nonette shakes her head.

"No, I think that giant gorilla is the pet of the Jr. Squad. We don't want to mess with those guys."

"I guess you're right. Let's go get a fan or something before heading back into the room."

Luciano and Nonette leave to search for a fan or air conditioning unit.

Meanwhile in his office Lelouch sits disappointed with Jeremiah and Villetta's recommendations so he decides to hire out his own help. Based on a tip from Haruhi Suzumiya and his own experience, Lelouch decides to contact the Fairy Tail magic guild. With dozens of members they are exactly what Lelouch needs for this Shinra mission. At the moment he is speaking with the guild master's assistant, Mirajane.

"I think the terms are acceptable," Lelouch states, "Would you like to stay tonight's party. I think it is going to get a little wild."

"Tonight's party?" Mirajane asks, "But today is Tuesday."

"Well it isn't like anyone has school or work tomorrow. The expedition does not leave for two days because we are still gathering supplies."

Mirajane smiles, "Well that sounds like fun. I will call everyone."

Thirty minutes later thirty to fifty more people join the party. Kallen is glaring at Lelouch.

"Lelouch my love, who are these people?"

"They are members of the Fairy Tail magic guild. I met them back when me and Vader were doing this job over in Africa. The other side hired them to fight us, but once they realized that I was the good guy, they stopped fighting against me."

"You mean you bribed them."

"Eh something like that," Lelouch replies, "Besides look at them, they are so different."

"What do you mean?"

"They have rich blonde girl whose parents want her to marry someone important," Lelouch says pointing at Lucy Heartfilia. This causes Kallen to glance at Milly. Lelouch notices this and continues, "They also have a red head who keeps the others in line," Kallen elbows Lelouch in the stomach, "I see. Well they have a pink haired person who uses fire," At that moment Euphie enters the party entertaining the people with the fire breathing techniques she learned at the circus, "Never mind that they have old perverts," Kallen points at CC, "I mean they have a cute loli character who hangs around cats," Anya walks into the room holding Arthur the cat. Then Arthur leaps onto Luciano, "Wait I got it. They have a glasses girl who is into kinky stuff," Nina sneezes while hiding in the corner, "They have a sort of older woman that takes care of everyone," Kallen gestures towards Villetta, Cecile, and Sayoko, "They have a short dude that they sometimes listen to," VV comes over to say hi to his favorite nephew causing Lelouch to growl, "I got it!" Lelouch exclaims, "They have a blue haired guy who takes off his shirt," A few seconds before this someone spills something onto Jeremiah's shirt causing him to take off.

Lelouch glares at his most loyal follower.

"Jeremiah, you are on time out. Go to the corner and think about what you have done."

Jeremiah does as he is told.

"Don't you think that that was a little too harsh," Kallen remarks.

"It's his fault for being a shirtless pervert."

"Oh that kind of stuff bother you too," Lucy says pointing towards Gray Fullbuster, "It freaked me out a little too when I joined the guild."

Within moments Natsu Dragneel and Gray are fighting.

"There they go again." Lucy remarks, "Where is Erza so she can stop them?"

"Is Erza the red head?" Kallen asks. Lucy nods in affirmation, "I think she is over in the arena training with the Jr. Squad."

In a secluded corner Schniezel, Kannon. Superman, Gino, and Rivalz are hiding. The Union to stop Lelouch from taking all our women is performing a reconnaissance operation. Rivalz and Gino are feeling a little saddened that they quit the Black Knights. By now Natsu and Gray's disagreement has broken into a large scale rumble including magic, The Force, lightsabers, zanpakuto, hollow masks, etc. However Schniezel and company are able to discover what the Black Knights' next mission is about, and they decide to do something about it.

After a night of debauchery and that sort of thing, Lelouch and Mirajane agree on which members of Fairy Tail should come on the mission: Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Laki Olietta, and Cana Alberona.

Lelouch also must divide the new temporary members amongst the four divisions of the A Squad. He will also assign a few of them to B Squad. Predictably before they leave Jet and Droy stowaway to be with Levy. Lelouch decides to punish them by assigning them to the Jr. Squad.

After they board the starship that will take them to their destination, Lelouch gives them a more detailed mission plan.

"Here is the plan. We find this Shinra guy, and we beat the shit out of him," Lelouch says this and then sits down.

Cloud and Tifa look at each other a little confused at Lelouch's overly simplistic plan.

"Do you think we will be all right?" Cloud asks.

Tifa shrugs her shoulders, "Well at least they appear to be strong."

Schniezel, the Union, and some special guests are in Shinra Tower meeting with Rufus Shinra.

"Well Mr. Shinra, I think we can agree to these terms," Schniezel states, "Do not worry we have enough firepower to handle your enemies."

Once the Black Knights and company land, Lelouch begins to yell out more detailed instructions.

"Alright Second Division, you guys lead. Third Division will back you up. First Division will try to sneak in and take out the enemy headquarters. B Squad will take the flanks. C Squad provide reconnaissance from outer space. Jr. Squad will provide aerial support. SOS Brigade will do what they do. Let's move out."

"Ah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu screams.

Schniezel begins to organize the Shinra defense using Shinra soldiers, members of the Union and other hired hands.

"This time I will win."

* * *

Author's Note: Here are how the groups are divided. Lelouch's strategy is to choose hot girls. Kallen's strategy is to do the same so that Lelouch can't choose them. Nunnally picks kick ass guys. Anya and Rolo pick out the cute characters until they run out and have to select Erza. The final choice is the toughest. Lelouch chooses Kabuto over Takashi, Usopp, and Elfman.

A Squad  
1st Division: Lelouch, Milly, Mirajane, Lucy Heartfilia, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Uzume, Robin Nico, Shizuka Marikawa, Lisanna, Kabuto Yakushi,  
2nd Division: Nunnally, Kamina, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Monkey D. Luffy, Wolverine, Spiderman, Roronoa Zoro, Franky, Juvia Lockser, Takashi Komuro,  
3rd Division: Kallen, Karine, Faramond, Kazehana, Nami, Rei Miyamoto, Cana Alberona, Laki Olietta, Sanji, Gajeel Redfox, Usopp,  
4th Division: Anya, Rolo, Happy, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Tony Tony Chopper, Arisu Maresato, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Kohta Hirano, Elfman,

B Squad: Jeremiah, Villetta, Sayoko, Alice, Wonder Woman, Donald Duck, Vandal Savage, Porky Pig,  
C Squad: Darth Vader, Sango, Kagome, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Nel Tu  
Jr. Squad: Evelyn, Castor, Pollux, Conrad, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Goku, Vegeta, Grimmjow, Jet, Droy  
SOS Brigade: Haruhi, Itsuki, Yuki, Mikuru, Tsuruya, little sis, Sayu Yagami, stupid Kyon, those two guys

Tech Team: Lloyd, Cecile, Rakshata, Nina  
Clean up crew: Luthor maidbot, Riddler maidbot  
Black Knight's babysitting: Suzaku, Euphie, Shirley


	13. The Shinra mission pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Star Wars, Bleach, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Death Note, Digimon, Guren Lagan, Final Fantasy VII, Highschool of the Dead, One Piece, Naruto, Sekirei, Disney, Looney Tunes, Fairy Tail, Marvel or DC comics or any of their characters. I think that covers everything. Just in case I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the little vi Britannias who rock. I did, however, put them all in this story so I guess that counts for something.

A Squad  
1st Division: Lelouch, Milly, Mirajane, Lucy Heartfilia, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Uzume, Robin Nico, Shizuka Marikawa, Lisanna, Kabuto Yakushi,  
2nd Division: Nunnally, Kamina, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Monkey D. Luffy, Wolverine, Spiderman, Roronoa Zoro, Franky, Juvia Lockser, Takashi Komuro,  
3rd Division: Kallen, Karine, Faramond, Kazehana, Nami, Rei Miyamoto, Cana Alberona, Laki Olietta, Sanji, Gajeel Redfox, Usopp,  
4th Division: Anya, Rolo, Happy, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Tony Tony Chopper, Arisu Maresato, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Kohta Hirano, Elfman,

B Squad: Jeremiah, Villetta, Sayoko, Alice, Wonder Woman, Donald Duck, Vandal Savage, Porky Pig,  
C Squad: Darth Vader, Sango, Kagome, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Nel Tu  
Jr. Squad: Evelyn, Castor, Pollux, Conrad, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Goku, Vegeta, Grimmjow, General Zod, Jet, Droy  
SOS Brigade: Haruhi, Itsuki, Yuki, Mikuru, Tsuruya, little sis, Sayu Yagami, stupid Kyon, those two guys

Tech Team: Lloyd, Cecile, Rakshata, Nina  
Clean up crew: Luthor maidbot, Riddler maidbot  
Black Knight's babysitting: Suzaku, Euphie, Shirley

* * *

"You know with all these new members maybe we should update the opening credits," Lelouch comments.

"Ya, you can add me and my explosions," Karine replies.

"On second thought, never mind," Lelouch states, "We can do it later,"

"Well here is a bonus explosion."

Roll opening sequence

The hapless Shinra soldiers are no match for the Black Knights; however Lelouch decides that the First Division should take a break. He looks up at the orange sun and yawns.

"Shouldn't we be out there fighting?" Lucy asks.

"No, the others can handle it," Lelouch replies putting his arm around Mirajane, "Besides I think we should get to know each other better."

Elsewhere with the Fourth Division Elfman is feeling a strange sensation.

"I wonder what my sisters are up to.""

"Oh they are probably having sex with Lelouch," Rolo responds.

Anya nods in affirmation. She pulls out her phone and shows everyone her pictures

Erza and Levy turn red from embarrassment. Wendy shields Arisu from the phone.

"Do you think he is doing that with Takagi?" Kohta asks.

"Who's Takagi?" Rolo asks.

"Rich girl, pink hair, big breasts," Kohta replies.

"Yes, he is definitely tapping that," Anya responds in her monotone fashion.

"What do you mean?"

"Lelouch has a thing for girls with shades of red in the hair and big breasts," Anya remarks, "According to my pictures, she also wears glasses. This can also be considered a turn on."

"You have to be a man to sleep with my sisters!" Elfman yells out and rushes off.

Charle shakes her head.

"That moron is going in the wrong direction. Doesn't he hear the fighting and see the gunfire?"

"Thinking is not Fairy Tail's strongest asset," Happy comments, "I wonder how Natsu is doing."

"I am sure that he is doing fine," Erza states, "Shouldn't we be joining the battle?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Rolo remarks.

Over with the Third Division, Kallen realizes that she should have let Lelouch pick some of these girls and concentrated on picking stronger members. Predictably Nami sneaks off to look for treasure. Cana and Kazehana are still on the transport drinking. Usopp has some sort of sickness. Sanji stays onboard to prepare dinner. Laki and her wood based magic are useless since Midgar is a metallic city. This helps Gajeel except that he wanders off to look for tougher opponents. This leaves Kallen with Karine, Faramond, and Rei Miyamoto.

"It's a good thing that we brought some knightmares with us," Kallen states, "Hey Rei, do you know how to use one of these things?"

Rei looks up at the metallic beast.

"Well I guess I could learn."

"Alright, let's blow stuff up!" Karine exclaims.

Over with the Second Division, they are having a little competition over who can take out the most enemies. Somehow Juvia is winning.

"I must prove that I am worthy of Gray-sama's love," Juvia whispers.

"Come on you jerks!" Nunnally screams, "Loser gets to take part in Lloyd's next experiment."

"I'm all fired up!"

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

Natsu keeps looking up at the sun and imagines that it is an orange. This makes him hungry.

Meanwhile the C Squad is orbiting the planet. They have several thousand Storm Troopers waiting, just in case Lelouch needs them.

At the same time the B Squad, you know something, who cares about the B Squad, bunch of glory hounds. Although the color and shape of the sun irritates Jeremiah.

"This is the winter of our discontent. To be our or not be, that is the question. Sorry, but the princess is in another castle. I'm a-Mario, and I am going to win. Believe it. We have nothing to fear but fear itself. If the king does not move, his subordinates will not follow. I am the one who shall be King of the Pirates. Today, I am the luckiest man alive. The Yankees win, theeee Yankees win," Evelyn states, "What do all these have in have in common?"

The rest of the Jr. Squad looks around in confusion.

Evelyn continues, "These are some of are my big brother's most famous inspirational quotes. Keeping these quotes in our heads will help us win this battle"

The rest of the Jr. Squad looks around in confusion. Grimmjow raises his hand. Evelyn nods towards him.

"You know, I am pretty sure that I am an idiot, but that doesn't sound right."

"Are you calling my big brother a liar? He may be megalomaniac gambling womanizer, but he is not a liar."

"Perhaps we should get moving," General Zod remarks.

"Yes, we should," Evelyn states, "I was thinking General Zod. How are you going to fight? The sun on this planet appears to be orange. Don't you Kryptonians get your power from Earth's yellow sun?"

"Yes, that is true; however my roommate is a body builder. I cannot allow a mere Earthling to beat me in such matters."

"Well that makes sense."

Evelyn, Castor, and Pollux put on their Green Lantern power rings and put on their hollow masks.

"Alright Jr. Squad, our mission is to find the enemy and kick their ass. Let's move out."

Inside Shinra Tower, Schniezel is preparing for his counter attack. His group formed of members of the Union, Lamia Scale magic guild, and a few members of Konohagakure.

"You have your plans of attack," Schniezel states, "Just follow my orders. Remember that I have never lost a game of chess to my brother Lelouch."

The members of the Schniezel-Shinra alliance look at each other. They have no idea what the fuck chess has to do with any of this.

"Wait, what about that time you guys took that trip to China?" Rivalz asks, "You know that time Lelouch wore his Zero costume and you illegally moved your king into checkmate."

"Didn't you also lose that game of Pokemon chess because you kept forgetting what the pieces were?" Gino questions.

"Fine, while at home in Britannia, Lelouch has never beaten me."

"Also doesn't Lelouch always sneak off to have sex midway through most of your matches," Batman adds.

"Lelouch hasn't beaten you, but about that scary little girl," Superman comments.

The members of the Union shudder at the thought of she who shall not be named (their name for Evelyn).

"Yes, that is an important note for everyone. Avoid the Jr. Squad at all costs."

"I don't care about the Jr. Squad," Inuyasha remarks, "I just want to get my hands on Lelouch."

Ulquiorra Cifer pushes Inuyasha in the chest.

"You better make line then. That bastard killed my whole reason for living."

"Hey, didn't the Jr. Squad actually kill Aizen," Darkseid comments.

"I don't see you going after those little monsters," Ulquiorra retorts.

"Touché."

"Just go out there and follow my battle plan," Schniezel commands.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto screams.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rivalz asks.

"It's gibberish. Let's just join the battle," Sasuke states.

"What a drag," Shikamaru remarks knowing that he will have to lead his team because Asuma and Kurenai will off making out.

Schniezel-Shinra alliance  
Team 1: Superman, Batman, Gino, Rivalz, Inuyasha, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra Cifer, Flash, Darkseid  
Team 2: Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta  
Team 3: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten  
Team 4: Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka

The members of the Schniezel-Shinra alliance make their way out to the battle.

"Mr. Shinra, are you sure it is alright to let these weirdoes join the battle," Rude asks.

"We don't have much of a choice. The enemy has also recruited these sorts of people," Rufus Shinra replies, "Perhaps you should join this battle as well."

Rude leads the Turks out to the battlefield.

In the confusion of the battle, the SOS Brigade somehow gets involved. Luckily for Mikuru, she finds herself with Lelouch's group. Presently she is hiding with Miss Marikawa and Saya Takagi.

Through the hands of fate or Haruhi Suzumiya; Natsu Dragneel, Goku, Monkey D Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kamina end up facing off against each other in the battlefield. For some reason they forget why they are actually there.

"Finally the most epic battle of all time will begin. The most epic fighters of all time dueling it out," Kamina pronounces, "If only Simon were here to view this, he would drill to the heavens with his."

Lelouch knocks Kamina into the next chapter or possibly the one after that.

"I hate it when my little sister's boyfriend tries to take my spot."

Over on Earth at Black Knights' babysitting Suzaku Kururugi begins to sneeze.

"Is something wrong Suzu-bear?" Euphie asks.

"No, I just started sneezing. Someone must be talking about me."

"Like Lulu would say, silly Japanese and their silly superstitions," Shirley states, "Maybe it is that pink apron you are wearing."

"Well I think you look cute, Suzu-bear," Euphie declares, "Now let's get back to work. These babies aren't going to sit themselves."

"So are we going to do this or what?" Lelouch asks.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu screams.

Sasuke comes up behind Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei are behind me. They will take on Lelouch. We can handle the others."

Lelouch points at Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sasuke responds, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Listen up buddy, this battle is for main characters only. That's why Vegeta isn't here."

Off in Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki sneezes allowing his father to kick him in the head.

"What are you talking about? I happen to be one of the most popular characters," Sasuke states, "Anyways isn't Lucy the main character in Fairy Tail not Natsu."

"Last time I checked it was called, Naruto not Sasuke. Besides it's just a bunch of fangirls who like you."

While Lelouch and Sasuke continue their argument, Lucy Heartfilia is deciding which Celestial Spirit to use for the battle. She decides that she will need Taurus' strength.

Schniezel and Kannon are observing the battle from the rear.

"Are you sure that it is all right to let them loose like this, your highness?" Kannon asks.

"I don't see the problem. Hopefully they will tire themselves out and we can use the reserves to wipe them out."

"Well take this battle between main characters for one."

"What about it?" Schniezel questions.

"Well let's look at the competitors. First this Monkey D Luffy character is basically a human rubber band. Since the time skip, he can even use Gear Third without turning small."

"Ah I love chibi Luffy. I should really keep up with my anime."

"Then there is Natsu Dragneel who has the fucking powers of a fucking dragon and the powers to kill a dragon. What the hell is that all about?"

"Continue."

"Yes, well there is the guy on our side, Naruto Uzumaki. Because he was treated badly as a child, now has the urge to prove everyone wrong. Not to mention that he has the spirit and chakra of the most powerful destructive force ever living inside of him."

"Yes, that does sound like a bit much."

"Do I even have to get started on Goku? To begin, how many times has this guy died? Then he trains with King Kai who is basically the god of his universe. I think that Goku even gets strong enough to defeat him."

"Well we have some guys on our team as well," Schniezel retorts.

"Wait, I am not finished. This is only the main characters," Kannon replies, "I have yet to mention how crazy overpowered Lelouch is in this fic. First he has mastered the Light and Dark sides of the Force which probably shouldn't be possible. Then somehow he is also a Vizard, a Shinigami with hollow powers or maybe he is an Arrancar, I still am not sure. Lastly he has a Green Lantern power ring. Who the hell thought that was a good idea?"

"Yes, my little brother is strong, but has he spent the last two years training in the mountains with Shaolin monks like me?"

Kannon shakes his head.

"Why the hell would he need to do that? Suzaku Kururugi is an accomplished martial artist. He can learn from him."

"You forgot one last thing, Kannon."

"What is that, your highness?"

"The sun is orange."

"And?"

"For Earthicans that use the Force, an orange sun only increases your power."

"Wait, when did that happen?"

Schniezel chuckles, "It has always been true. You would know this if you concentrated on using the Force more often."

"I don't have any special Force powers," Kannon says. After a few moments, he remembers something else, "Wait, if the sun is orange won't Superman lose his powers?"

"What do you mean?" Schniezel asks.

"Superman gains his powers from Earth's yellow sun," Kannon notices Schniezel's confusion, "He is an alien from Krypton which has a red sun."

"Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"Well, it is pretty common knowledge. Maybe he thinks that we put something in those uniforms we gave them."

"They are pretty snazzy looking, aren't they?"

"Yes your highness, they are."

Almost on cue Superman and Batman join the main character fight. At the same time Lucy and Taurus jump into the battle. Taurus swings his axe towards the Caped Crusader who is able to evade the attack. However the bull shaped Celestial Spirit is too strong, with his second attack he sends Batman flying. Superman notices his friend soaring through the air.

"Hey, what happened to Bats?"

However Superman does not have time to react because Lucy uses his whip to trap Superman's arms.

"Hey things are getting a little kinky around here," Superman comments as Lucy uses her patented Lucy kick to hit him in the back.

Superman falls due to the pain.

"Holy shit, that hurts. What the hell are you made from?" Superman asks with tears running down his face, "Is that whip made from kryptonite? What did the crazy bull do to Bats?"

"I am here to protect Lucy's fine body," Taurus states.

Lucy turns red from embarrassment, "He's a bit of a perv. Aren't you supposed to have super powers?"

Superman struggles to get to his feet.

"Lelouch must have equipped all of you with kryptonite without telling you. That dastardly bastard."

"Are you sure it isn't just the orange sun?" Lucy questions, "That might be the answer."

Superman looks up at the sun and notices that Lucy is correct.

"Well this isn't going to work out. I should make my exit."

Unfortunately for Superman, an enraged Elfman now led by Kohta Hirano makes his appearance onto the battlefield looking for Lelouch.

"Look that guy is talking to your friend Lucy," Kohta states.

Elfman charges at Superman and begins to pound away. He stops when he realizes that it is not Lelouch.

"And that is why I think we should end this battle quickly," Lelouch states. Most of his speech has to do with matters that the other virtuous heroes do not understand (sex). Naturally Kakashi takes notes. Suddenly Lelouch gets an urgent call from Vader, "Wait up guys. I have to take this call. What is it now Vader?"

"Master, do you need me to come down with some Storm Troopers? Miss Inoue can also provide some protection."

"I told you to stay up there. Damn it, that Vader is as big a glory hound as Jeremiah."

Deep inside Shinra Tower Jeremiah Gottwald sneezes.

"Excuse me, when you say Vader, are you referring to Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith?" Sasuke asks.

"Ya, he's my servant or something like that," Lelouch replies, "He is orbiting in space with five thousand Storm Troopers."

By now Cloud, Tifa, and Barrett have made their way into the battle.

"If you have that kind of firepower, why don't you send them in?" Barrett asks.

"Well then I have to pay them combat pay," Lelouch answers, "I need to save money to finish construction of my new Black Knights' headquarters in outer space. I call it the Watchtower."

"Yeah about the money, we might not have it yet," Barrett remarks, "We have to get it from Shinra. Hopefully we will also be able to get some materia and sell it."

Lucy does not like the sound of this.

"If these deadbeats are not going to pay us, I think we should just leave."

"Lucy, you are too greedy," Natsu says shaking his head, "

By this point in the battle most of the fighting is concentrated in a small space. Lelouch is contemplating simply bribing the other side. Suddenly there is a loud rumbling coming from underneath Shinra Tower. The final piece of Schniezel's plan comes out to join the battle. Sephiroth, Taichi Yagami, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, and Takaishi Takeru come out leading a group of small mecha. Schniezel stands behind them.

"Schniezel," Lelouch says while grinding his teeth.

"Do you know that guy?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, he is my older brother who keeps trying to take over the galaxy. He used to be cool, but now he is a jerk."

"He did say that he could beat you at checkers," Naruto states.

"You idiot, it was chess," Sasuke remarks, "I still don't see what that has to do with anything. We have a mission to complete."

"So Schniezel hired you guys to help Shinra oppress this planet," Lelouch comments, "I always knew Sasuke was an asshole, but you too, Naruto. Say it isn't so?"

Naruto begins to contemplate the situation despite the fact that he has no authority to change sides for the Konohagakure shinobi and kuinochi.

"Well what do you have to offer?" Naruto inquires.

Lelouch clears his throat.

"As Galactic Emperor, I guarantee freedom for all worlds that do not piss me or my Kalli off. I guarantee the same sorts of rights and freedoms that Britannia gives to those that it conquers, and free ramen for all."

As Lelouch continues his attempt at convincing Naruto to switch sides, a Shinra soldier makes the choice for him by blasting Rock Lee with his mecha guns.

"Bushy brows!" Naruto yells as he runs to check on this friend.

Sasuke leaps towards the nearest knightmare and begins to direct the attack on his former friends and enemies. They point their weapons at Lelouch and fire.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime yells as she lands in front of Lelouch.

"Time to blow stuff up!" Karine screams as she rushes at the Shinra knightmares.

Rei and Faramond also come and form a shield in front of Lelouch.

"Orihime, go heal that funny looking guy," Lelouch states.

Orihime quickly moves to heal Rock Lee. Kakashi quickly makes the decision to change sides. The Lamia Scale wizards decide to do the same. Vegeta decides that this may be his chance to escape from Lelouch's grasp. He quickly jumps over to the Shinra side. Kallen comes flying in with the Guren and she directly attacks the Shinra forces., however her attack is stopped by Sephiroth.

Lelouch glares at Schniezel.

"I guess this battle is going to be tougher than I thought."

Sephiroth pushes the Guren back. He prepares to attack when a small pink flash stops him. Nunnally vi Britannia glares up at Sephiroth.

"Let's play."

Author's note:

A Squad  
1st Division: Lelouch, Milly, Mirajane, Lucy Heartfilia, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Uzume, Robin Nico, Shizuka Marikawa, Lisanna, Kabuto Yakushi,  
2nd Division: Nunnally, Kamina, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Monkey D. Luffy, Wolverine, Spiderman, Roronoa Zoro, Franky, Juvia Lockser, Takashi Komuro,  
3rd Division: Kallen, Karine, Faramond, Kazehana, Nami, Rei Miyamoto, Cana Alberona, Laki Olietta, Sanji, Gajeel Redfox, Usopp,  
4th Division: Anya, Rolo, Happy, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Tony Tony Chopper, Arisu Maresato, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Kohta Hirano, Elfman,

B Squad: Jeremiah, Villetta, Sayoko, Alice, Wonder Woman, Donald Duck, Vandal Savage, Porky Pig,  
C Squad: Darth Vader, Sango, Kagome, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Nel Tu  
Jr. Squad: Evelyn, Castor, Pollux, Conrad, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Goku, Vegeta, Grimmjow, General Zod, Jet, Droy  
SOS Brigade: Haruhi, Itsuki, Yuki, Mikuru, Tsuruya, little sis, Sayu Yagami, stupid Kyon, those two guys

Tech Team: Lloyd, Cecile, Rakshata, Nina  
Clean up crew: Luthor maidbot, Riddler maidbot  
Black Knight's babysitting: Suzaku, Euphie, Shirley

Schniezel-Shinra alliance

Team 1: Superman, Batman, Gino, Rivalz, Inuyasha, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra Cifer, Flash, Darkseid  
Team 2: Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta  
Team 3: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten  
Team 4: Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka,


End file.
